You Know that I Want You
by snheetah
Summary: The stalker is revealed! Sequel to 'The Stalker.' Title from the song lyrics 'Bad Romance.' JackxOc
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or 'Live Messenger'  
**

**

* * *

**"Can you believe it?" the girl asked her pet cat, "he thought that _I _was Katnappe. People are so easy to fool," she said as she giggled to herself. "And you know, there's the Xiaolin Losers with their shen gong wus and their showdowns**. **I totally fooled them into thinking that Spicer stole their wu but it was all _me_!" she said.

She went into the living room and opened up her computer. She signed into Live Messenger and clicked on the green box next to the user name EvilBoyGenius. She knew that he was upset with her but hey, she loved to mess around with him.

**CupcakeCutie**: _Hey there o great evil one_

She waited for his answer.

**EvilBoyGenius: **_Im not talking 2 u!_

**CupcakeCutie: **_U just did_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_DAMN IT! Wat do u want?_

**CupcakeCutie: **_Oooh language n u do know wat i want_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_Im busy 2 busy to play mind games with u kitty litter so tell me wat the hell do u want? ):(_

"Ha, ha," the girl laughed, "he still thinks I'm Katnappe."

**CupcakeCutie: **_Its pretty simple, u + me both know wat i want ;)  
_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_Actually i dont know wat u want and why did u send me a smiley face with a wink?  
_

**CupcakeCutie: **_Guess?_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_Shen gong wu?_

**CupcakeCutie: **_Pfffft, no_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_Kittnes?_

**CupcakeCutie: **_Wow, you suck at guessing!  
_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_Jack Spicer doesn't suck at anything only u do!_

**CupcakeCutie: **_Its a good thing u r cute because if u were__n't then you would have found my claws in ur face.  
_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_HEY!_

**CupcakeCutie: **_Well u read wat I said._

There was no reply back.

**EvilBoyGenius: **_Got 2 go new shen gong wu has been revealed. _And with that he logged off.

"Great," the girl said as she attached the Golden Tiger Claws to her hand. "Golden Tiger Claws!" she yelled as she slashed the air and jumped inside the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or the song 'Bad Romance' and the showdown that they are doing is from the show 'The Apprentice' I think.  
**

**

* * *

**The girl appeared from the portal. She looked at the sky and saw something black and something that was long and green flying to the sky,

"The wu is as good as mine losers!" Jack yelled at the Xiaolin Dragons.

"A-ha," the girl said as she jumped off the rock and ran towards the shimmering object that was located on a big rock. Omi jumped off of Dojo and ran towards the wu. So did Jack. They touched it at the same time.

"Jack Spicer," Omi began, "I chall-"

"Hold on who's that?" Jack interrupted as he saw another hand on the wu. The girl appeared from the rock. "Oh hey a showdown," she said.

"Dear friend," Omi said, "what is your name?"

"I don't think you need to know my name," the girl told him.

"But its a showdown and we have to say each others' names," Omi told her.

"Why don't we just sit down and sip tea and get to know each other?" the girl suggested as she rolled her black eyes that landed on Jack. "Oh," she said when she saw him, "hello there." She batted her eyes.

"Uh, hi," Jack said.

"You want to know my name cheese ball?" the girl asked Omi as she towered over him, "then its Melody," she said as she threw her head back and her blond hair flowed with the wind.

"My name is not 'cheese ball' my name is Omi," Omi told her.

"I know," Melody told him, "are we going to showdown or get to know each other."

"Fine," Omi said, "Melody and Jack."

"I love the sound of that," Melody muttered to herself.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! The game is 'Truth.'"

"Didn't we do this last time?" Jack asked him.

"Yes," Melody whispered to herself.

"Well I accept," Jack said and he looked at Melody.

When Melody saw him she completely blushed. "I-I accept too," she stuttered.

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" the three of them yelled.

This time, instead of balloons the three of them were standing on bubbles.

"Gong Yin Tampai!" Omi and Jack yelled at each other.

"Jack Spicer," Omi said to Jack, "did you steal our wu?"

"For the last time," Jack said, "no!"

The bubbles turned and it said 'true.'

Omi turned around and looked at Melody. "I don't know much about you dear friend so I'll go easy on you. Are you a villain?"

"The truth is 'no,'" Melody said. "But I will be one soon."

The bubble turned and it said 'true.'

"My turn," Meldoy said, "Omi are you as pompous as people say you are."

"Why I don;t know the meaning of that word," Omi said, "but I assure you that I am not at all. I am the greatest Xiaolin Warrior of the generation."

The bubble turned and it said 'false.' The bubble popped and Omi lost.

"Ha," Melody laughed, "kid doesn't know what the word 'pompous' means."

"So it's only you and me now," Jack said, "Melody, where did you get that shirt?" he asked as he pointed to the red Frankenstein shirt that she was wearing.

"This I got at the 'Soon-to-be Evil Villain' store," Melody told him.

The bubble said 'true.'

"No way!" Jack exclaimed, "I have the same shirt."

"Oh my gosh me too," Melody said, "this is so awesome. Anyway, Jack, do you consider yourself a genius and that you will soon rule the world just like that?" she asked as she snapped her fingers.

"YES!" Jack said proudly. The bubble turned and it said 'true.'

"Well do you need help from a sidekick possibly?" she asked as she stood up on her tip-toes.

"I don't know," he answered her, "but I think I'll do just fine."

"Is that so?" Melody asked him.

"Hey you asked me twice. It's my turn," he said, "I don't know what else to ask you?"

"Well let me ask you while you think," Melody told him, "Jack, your favorite villain is Chase Young and you are obsessed with him. Do you love him?"

"No I do not!" Jack snapped, "wait how do you know that?" the bubble turned and said 'true.'

"How do I explain this to a genius who couldn't even figure out who I was?" Melody said as she tapped her chin. "Oh hey, is this smell familiar," she said as she took out her favorite perfume and spritzed some into the air.

Jack smelled it and shook his head. "No. Familiar but...no idea."

"Okay what about this? CupcakeCutie?"

"I totally hate that person right now," Jack said, "she was Katnappe. The poor excuse of a fur ball. Can you believe it?"

Melody crossed her arms to her chest. "Well what about this? 'Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute,' oh hey, and what about 'you know that I want you, and you know that I need you, I want it bad your bad romance," she sang.

"Familiar but no," Jack told her.

Melody put her hands on her hips. "Genius," she said as she rolled her eyes and shook her head, "anyway she jumped to another bubble and landed on the one that Jack was on, "what about this?" she took out the photograph that she kissed and showed it to him. Jack saw it and his yes almost bulged out of their sockets.

"You?" he asked. "YOU'RE THE STALKER!"

"Right on cutie," Melody said.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown **

**

* * *

**Jack stood there. In a frozen state with his jaw wide open.

_*Snap*_

Melody clicked her fingers in front of his face. Jack noticed and he shook his head and looked at Melody. "AHHH!" he yelled when he saw her standing right in front of him.

"Its good to have you back with us in reality," Melody told him as she put one hand on her hip.

Jack looked at her. _She has such a good body _he thought to himself. "What do you know about me?"

"Everything," Melody told him, "your robots, your villains, your heroes, and just about everything."

"Like what?" Jack dared her to ask.

"I know that you have about forty-three kinds of robots such as Bird-bots, Jack-bots, and a Chemeleon-bot that can transform into different types of people. That robot transformed into her," she said as she pointed at Kimiko, "and you kidnapped her so Chemeleon-bot could steal their wu but it was _you _that stole their wu. I know that you were the one that let out the Heylin witch out of the Puzzle Box. You've been rejected a lot of times by those pathetic villains speaking of which, includes, Katnappe, Tubbimura, Cyclops, Vald, and your little Chemeleon-bot. Your favorite villain of all time is Chase Young and you have tried a thousand times to make him work for you but you've been rejected, again. You have a fear of clowns and the dark also and also getting flushed down the toilet. Who's afraid of that? Oh yeah and you've been evil since you were thirteen which was two years ago before these idiots," she pointed at the Xiaolin Dragons, "even became dragons. Which, by the way, I know a lot about ya'll too. Oh yeah and I was the one that stole all of your wu!" she exclaimed as she showed them the Golden Tiger Claws that were attached to her hand.

The Xiaolin Dragons gasped.

Jack was so shocked. This girl knew everything about him and even the Xiaolin Dragons.

"A guy that calls himself a genius and thought that a girl with the user name _CupcakeCutie_ was that pathetic fur ball," Melody said.

"Did you figure out who I was?" Jack asked her.

"Oh my God," Melody told her, "you were EvilBoyGenius for crying out loud. I've been stalking you for two years and I've known he you were."

"So I've been talking to you for two years and I didn't even know that you were a stalker?" Jack asked her.

"Of course not," Melody told him, "you didn't even know that you were being stalked, I was being really careful. But now that we met do you think I'm cute?"

"No," Jack quickly said. The bubble turned around and it said 'false' and it popped making Jack fall and losing the showdown.

"HA!" Melody laughed, "you _do _think I'm cute."

After the showdown ended, Jack quickly activated his heli-pack and flew to the skies along with Wuya yelling at him for losing the showdown.

"You give back our wu!" Omi yelled at Melody.

"But you have to catch me first," Melody sang.

The Xiaolin Dragons ran to her, yelling."

"Wow you guys are so slow," Melody said. "Golden Tiger Claws!" she yelled as she slashed the air and jumped into the portal.

The Xiaolin Dragons missed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**Jack tore through his basement and he snuggled up against his couch and threw a blanket over his head.

"What are you doing?" Wuya asked him.

"Hiding," he said, his voice muffled.

Wuya sighed and thought, _what a pathetic excuse of a 'evil genius.'_

After a couple of minutes passed Wuya was getting so irritated with Jack. "Jack! She's not here!" she yelled.

"How do you know?" Jack asked her as he came out from the blanket.

"Because you locked your door a thousand times and you have your pathetic robots guarding the place. It's impossible for her to get through," Wuya explained.

"Now you get my genius inventions," Jack said proudly as he got up from the couch and made his way to the table.

"Wow," a voice suddenly said behind the chair, "a stupid Heylin witch." The chair turned and Melody was sitting on it.

"NOOOOO!" Jack yelled when he saw her there.

"Hi," she said as she flashed him a smile.

"How did you get here?" Jack demanded.

"These," Melody said as she showed him the Golden Tiger Claws that were attached to her hand. "I really like this shen gong wu by the way. Speaking of shen gong wus," she got face-to-face with Jack, "those Xiaolin Losers are shen gong wu-less."

"Wait a second," Jack told her, "so they don't have any?"

"Zero, zippo, nada, none," Melody said, "and they're all here with moi," she said as she threw a brown bag towards him that contained the shen gong wus.

"Whoa," Jack said as he looked into the bag and grabbed the Monkey Staff. "How did you do it?"

"Easy," Melody said, "I used my robots-"

"Whoa, whoa," Jack interrupted, "robots?"

"Yeah, I build them the same way but they are indestructible," Melody told him.

"That's plagiarism!" Jack yelled as he pointed at her.

"Not really," she said, "your robots always get defeated by those little losers and mine do not. So anyway, how I got the wu was I was sneaking into the vault when little cheese ball guy told me to stop."

"They didn't recognize you?" Jack asked her.

"No I was wearing a cloak, I'm not that stupid to go as myself," Melody continued, "and so, I unleashed my robots, which are the same version as yours but indestructible and while the little tae kwon dopes were distracted I got the wu, used the Golden Tiger Claws and ta-da," she sang, "I got the wu."

"You have much more evil skill than this nitwit," Wuya told her.

"Watch your filthy mouth you transparent hag," Melody said as she pointed at Wuya. "Nobody and I mean nobody calls Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, a nitwit."

"You were saying that I wasn't a genius hours ago," Jack reminded her.

"Because the situation that we were in was pretty obvious," Melody told him.

Something hit Jack. "So wait, at the store where I go and get my robot parts it was you that wrote my name on those walls?"

"Does this sound familiar?" Melody said as she tapped her heel on the hard floor.

"IT WAS YOU!" he yelled as he pointed at her.

"YES! IT WAS ME!" she imitated him as she pointed to herself. "Aren't I a genius?"

"And full of it," Wuya commented.

"Your lucky to be a ghost you witch or you'll find my foot in your mouth!" Melody told her.

Wuya floated next to her. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Melody told her.

"You might not want to get on her nerves because she'll start to act all sassy," Jack told Melody.

"If you say so," Melody said as she turned around and looked right at him.

Jack had never felt like this before. His palms were sweating and his heart was thumping. _What is this feeling? _he asked himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

_Fear_. His feeling was fear. He had never met this person before in his life and he didn't want to start to know her now. What did this girl want? Why was she in his house? Why did she steal the wu? These questions scrambled through his brain.

"Look," he said calmly as ever, "what do you want with me?"

"I think its pretty obvious," Melody told him as she twirled her bracelet that had spikes coming out of it around her wrist.

"No its not," Jack told her, "I just met you."

"Actually you met me two years ago," Melody reminded him.

"I didn't know that it was you!" Jack snapped at her.

"And now you do," Melody told him.

"Just answer my question!" Jack yelled at her. He walked up near her, "just tell me who you are, what do you want, why do you want it, and GET OUT!"

"Well, what do I want?" Melody said as she tapped her chin with her finger, "hmmm. A-ha that's for me to know and _you _to find out."

"Fine," Jack said as he backed away from her, "don't tell me then."

Melody suddenly attached the Golden Tiger Claws on her arm.

Jack turned around and looked at her doing that. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to terrorize some evil villains and those losers," Melody said, "want to join?"

Yes, Jack loved terrorizing people. Especially those Xiaolin dweebs. He looked at Melody waiting for his answer.

"What are we going to do to them?" Jack asked her.

"Well you have to come with me and find out. It's really fun. Trust me," Melody told him.

_No I don't trust you _Jack thought to himself. He really didn't want to go with a crazy stalker. She might do who knows what to him but he did want to go and terrorize the Xiaolin Losers and the villains that had betrayed him in the past.

"Well?" Melody asked as she raised one eyebrow and extended her arm at him..

Jack grabbed her arm.

"You're touching my arm," Melody said in a voice that was barely a whisper but a girly squeal.

"Yeah so?" Jack asked her.

"Nothing special," Melody said as she shook her head, "GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" they jumped into the portal and appeared at a dark ally.

"What are we doing here?" Jack asked as he looked around the place. "I HATE THE DARK!"

"Easy," Melody told him. She spotted a dog and ran to it. The dog had foam coming out of his mouth and his teeth were really sharp.

"W-what are you doing?" Jack asked as he hid behind her.

"I going to take this dog and terrorize some stupid cat," Melody said as she whipped out the Silk Spinner shen gong wu. "SILK SPINNER!" she yelled. The silk from the wu shot out at the dog and the dog tried as much as he could to get free from the trap but it was no use. He was growing fiercer and fiercer by the second.

"Uh he's looking pretty angry," Jack warned her.

"I know sweetie but that' s perfect," Melody told him.

"Did you jus call me sweetie?" Jack asked her.

"No I said tweetie," Melody lied. "GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" they jumped into the portal and they took the dog with them. The portal dropped them at Katnappe's lair.

"This is Katnappe's place," Jack said.

"Yes," Melody said as she looked around for the female cat. "Maybe she's not here."

"I just got the greatest idea ever," Jack said as he ran to the kitchen sink. He attached a hose at the sink.

After a couple of minutes Katnappe walked inside the room. "Spicer!" she snapped.

"Kitty litter!" Jack and Melody said at the same time. When they did they looked at each other.

"Super Kittens attack!" Katnappe yelled as her little kittens leaped out of the bag and they went to attack them.

Jack turned on the faucet at full blast and the kittens were blasted all the way to the window. They were really, really, wet. Jack turned the hose at Katnappe and she got wet also.

"YOU IDIOT!" Katnappe yelled at him.

"HEY!" Melody yelled at her with anger. "Say hello to your little roommate," she said as she cut the silk from the angry dog. The dog got free and was about to jump to Melody but he controlled himself. He smelled the air and looked at Katnappe. He growled and began to chase her.

"AHH!" Katnappe screamed as the crazy dog began to chase her.

"'Villain' number one, check," Melody said as she did the air quotes with her finger. Jack grabbed he arm and using the Golden Tiger Claws he disappeared from Katnappe's lair.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. This chapter is similar to the 'Odyssey'  
**

* * *

"Where are we now?" Jack asked as he looked around the new place. He turned around and saw that they were inside a cave. "Oh no!" he yelled, "are you serious? Are you insane?"

"Yes and yes," Melody told him as she nodded her head.

"We're going to get eaten alive here," Jack spazzed out as he put his hands on his head. "You're crazy!"

"Dude, you had this nitwit on your evil team and he was a nitwit. Don't tell me that you're afraid of some red loser one-eyed freak that goes by the title of 'Cyclops,'" she told him as she did the air quotes.

"Oh no, no, no," Jack said as he grabbed her arm, "we have to go back!"

"You weren't scared of him before," Melody reminded him.

"He licked me," Jack told her with a disgusted look on his face.

"He must be a one-of-a-kind Cyclops then," Melody said, "because if it was me, I would..." she stopped.

"You would what?" Jack asked her.

"Never mind," she said. The ground shook as some thudding footsteps were heard. The two of them hid behind a rock. The Cyclops stumbled inside his cave and covered the entrance of the cave with a huge boulder.

"Great," Jack whispered.

"Got a plan," Melody said. She eyed a piece of wood that was on the rocky floor. She went and retrieved it.

"What are you going to do with that?" Jack asked her.

"You'll see," she told him as she began to use her nails and cut a thick slice of the wood. After a couple of minutes there was a sharp point at the wood. She got up from the floor and looked at the Cyclops that was taking a nap. Drool was coming out of his mouth. Melody made a disgusted face and she slowly walked towards the monster.

"What are you doing?" Jack whispered to her with panic as he went after her.

"I'm going to stick this think into his eye," Melody told him.

"You're going to make him mad," Jack told her.

"So, we'll be out of here like that," she said as she snapped her fingers. The snap made and echo that caused Cyclops to wake up from his sleep. Cyclops got up from his resting position and he grabbed a rock and hurled it at them. Melody crashed into Jack as she saved him from getting hit by the rock. Cyclops screamed with fury. The scream made Jack faint.

"Whoa," Melody said as she looked at him. Without her knowing, the Cyclops grabbed her by the waist and brought her towards his face. He screamed at her. "Wooo!" Melody said as she fanned the Cyclops' breath away from her nose. "Ya'll need a breath mint."

The Cyclops glared at her. As he was about to put her inside his mouth, Melody thrust the wood towards him and it jabbed him in the eye. The Cyclops dropped her and let out a shriek of pain. The screeching pain woke up Jack from his fainting scene.

"WHAT IS THAT?" he yelled as he covered his ears with his hands.

"Well you know what they say," Melody said as she wiped her hands together, stating that her job was finished, "revenge is sweet. Or in this case," she looked at the Cyclops as blood was coming out of his eye. She turned back to Jack, "or bloody."

"You are insane," Jack told her.

"Hey it was you that wanted revenge," Melody said in a seductive voice as she stroked Jack's arm with her hand. "GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" she yelled and they were out of there.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown  
**

* * *

The two of them dropped at beach that had a mountain behind it.

"A-ha," Melody said as she went behind a rock and picked up something from behind the rock. She picked it up.

"What's that?" Jack asked her.

"You'll soon find out. GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" she yelled as she slashed the air and they jumped inside.

* * *

Jack and Melody now arrived at Jack's lair.

"We're done?" Jack asked hopefully.

"No. Are you serious?" Melody asked him, "the fun is just getting started. Now you see, me and you equals fun."

"Since when are we doing math?" Jack asked her. He had no idea to what the heck she was talking about.

"Never mind," Melody said. _Damn it he doesn't even know that I love spending time with him this way jeeze!_ she thought to herself.

"What are we even supposed to do here anyway?" Jack asked her, "okay we unleashed a dog at Katnappe which I probably think that he ripped her to shreds by now, we stabbed Cyclops in the eye with a piece of wood and what are we doing here now?"

"To answer your question," Melody said, "we have to wait for _her_."

"Who's her?" Jack asked.

As on cue, Wuya glided through the basement and went to them. "Where have you two been? A new shen gong wu has been revealed!"

"What?" Jack almost yelled, "those losers must have gotten the wu by now!"

"No," Wuya said sarcastically, "if I had a body I would have gotten it myself and then I would have given you two the works!"

"Wonderful," Melody said as she clapped her hands together. "You showed us and we're trembling in fear," she said sarcastically as she began to 'tremble.'

"Well you should!" Wuya yelled at her.

"Wait!" Melody said as she held up a finger in the air, "you said you wanted a body correct?"

"Yes," Wuya nodded.

"Well this is your lucky day," Melody told her. "Jack here is going to fly through the Reversing Mirror and you're going to be behind it."

"You're going to turn me into my human form?" Wuya asked with excitement.

"Mm-hmm," Melody nodded. She turned to Jack who shook his head.

"No way," Jack said.

"Fine I'll do it then," Melody told him as she grabbed the Reversing Mirror and the Serpent's Tail.

Jack ran and blocked her path. He was standing really close to her and that made her feel all giddy inside. "Are you nuts? She might turn against us."

"I have a plan up my sleeve," Melody said as she leaned into Jack's body which was, of course, completely creeping him out.

"O-o-okay," he stuttered as he left her.

Wuya was floating by the Jack's table and Melody put the reversing mirror right at her. She walked a couple of paces away from Wuya.

"SERPENT'S TAIL!" Melody yelled as she flew towards Wuya.

"REVERSING MIRROR!" Wuya said.

Melody crashed with the Reversing Mirror and after a few seconds Wuya appeared in her human form. "Whoa," Melody said as she stared at her, "not bad for a fifteen thousand year old witch. You look like twenty-something."

"She looks like she's forty," Jack said. Wuya looked at him.

"Back off," Melody said as she got in between them. "Well it was fun meeting you, bye."

"What are you talking about?" Wuya asked her.

Melody took out a brown-colored box that had patterns on it and she opened it.

"NO!" Wuya screamed as she knew to what was coming to her.

"YES!" Melody yelled. "Now you won't boss us around anymore."

As the ghost pf Grandmaster Dashi flew right through her, Wuya turned into her original ghost form. Melody shined the light at Wuya and she was sucked inside the box. The box closed.

"Finally she's out of here," Jack said. "She was so bossy, so sassy so..."

"Annoying," Melody and Jack said at the same time. When they did that, they looked at each other again.

"So what do you think we should do with this?" Melody asked him.

"Throw it somewhere where nobody would find it," Jack told her.

"I love your thinking," Melody said.

"Space!" he suggested.

"How about the center of the earth. Lava! The box would probably fall in it and it'll burn," Melody told him.

"Great," he said as he gave her a high five.

Melody slashed the air and threw the puzzle box inside the portal where it disappeared, never to be seen again.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**

* * *

**"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jack jumped up and down as he pulled Melody towards him and hugged her. After realizing what he did he quickly let go of her and they started at each other awkwardly.

"You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome," Melody said in a regular voice. She tried not to show her excitement even though she was jumping up and down on the inside. She could feel that her lips were about to curl into a huge grin.

"Who do you want to terrorize next?" Jack asked her.

"Hmm," Melody said as she rolled her eyes and tapped her chin with her finger. "Who should we terrorize next?"

"The four losers," Jack suggested. "Steal their only wu that they have."

"Great idea," Melody said, "but I think we should do that after a few. I think we should terrorize the 'baddest' and 'the strongest villains ever,'" Melody said as she did the air quotes.

"You seem to do this," Jack said as he did the air quotes, "a lot."

"I do that because no other villain can match up to you," Melody told her, "you think that Wuya is better than you? You think that those Xiaolin dweebs are better than you? You think that those villain dweebs are better than you? You think that the most powerful villain is better than you?"

"I'm almost sixteen and I get my butt whipped every single time," Jack told her. "That did not even come out right."

"Well not this time," Melody told him, "this time you're going to get some credit, this time you are going to rule. THIS TIME YOU ARE GOING TO BE THE GREATEST VILLAIN OF OUR GENERATION!" Melody screamed at him as she came close to his face.

Jack could feel the scent of her breath hitting his nose. It smelled like mint. He also smelled the scent that was associated with her. Vanilla cupcake. "Yeah thanks," Jack told her. He liked it that he was liked but this was creeping him out a little bit. "So do you want to start terrorizing the rest of the 'villains,'" he suggested as he did the air quotes.

"In a couple," Melody said, "I have the perfect plan. I'm going to show how I make my Jack-bots indestructible."

"_I _created the word Jack-bots," Jack told her.

"Yeah, yeah I know but I added something extra," Melody said as she whipped out a spray can that read 'Indestructible Metal.'

"Where'd you get that?" Jack said as he grabbed it out of her hand.

"The same store where you go to get your robot parts," Melody told him.

"I've went there for the past two years of my life and I never saw this thing on the shelf?" he snapped.

"They made this three months ago," Melody told him.

"Oh that's why. Let's get to work then," he said as they made their way to the table and they started to get to work. "I never work without eating a pudding cup first." Jack made his way to the fridge and opened it. He didn't see the pudding cup there and he grew cranky. "Okay who ate the last pudding cup?" he yelled.

Melody didn't say anything but looked around the room. "Oh don't look at me, I ate cupcakes remember?"

"Then it was Wuya," Jack said as he grew furious by the second.

"She's a ghost," Melody reminded him.

"Yeah but still," Jack said, "whatever let's just do this thing."

The two of them each made their individual robots and they sprayed them with the special metal spray.

"They're shiny," Jack said as his eyes lit up when he saw the clear shiny coat on the robot's metal.

"Told ya," Melody sang. She reached for the wrench and Jack did at the same time. Their hands touched.

"I need to use that," Jack told her.

"Me too," Melody said.

"Yeah but I need it now and it would only take two minutes."

"But I need it now it would only take two seconds."

"But I need to attach this immediately," he told her as he showed her a part that was to belong to the robot.

"But its ladies' first," she pulled on the wrench.

"Well I'm evil and a genius," he pulled on the wrench.

"Well I'm a girl and I'm strong," Melody said as she pulled on the wrench really hard. They two began to play tug-of-war with the wrench. Melody pulled on the wrench really hard which pulled Jack forward, which made Melody do a twist that made her grip let go of the wrench and fly through the room. The wrench hit one of Jack's robots that he was in the process of building.

"DAMN IT!" Jack screamed. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? I WORKED HARD ON THAT!"

"I know you did," Melody told him.

"YEAH AND NOW I HAVE TO START ALL OVER!" Jack told her. "NOT ONLY THAT BUT I NEED PUDDING CUPS TO CALM ME DOWN!"

"You eat like ten of those everyday," Melody told him.

Jack turned around and faced her, "and there were three there a couple of hours ago!"

"And they went into my mouth, through my esophagus, and into my stomach," Melody told him, "oh yeah, and they were good."

"IT WAS YOU?" Jack yelled, "HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID I NEEDED THOSE! I ALWAYS NEED A PUDDING CUP TO RELAX. IT KEEPS MY MIND GOING! NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU DESTROYED ONE OF MY ROBOTS THAT I WAS IN THE PROCESS OF MAKING! JEEZE! WOMEN RUIN EVERYTHING!"

"Oh quit your whinin' and dissin' and start kissin'!" Melody said as she pulled Jack's neck towards her face and crashed his lips into hers. Jack's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets but he closed them once he was falling into the deep juicy kiss. Her lips tasted like mint. He could her hands making their way to his jacket as she pulled it off and it dropped to the floor. Before he knew it, his hands were making their way to her hips.

After a couple of minutes, Melody pulled away from him and looked him in the eye. His face was really red. "You can jack me up all you want and I'll like it Sugar Lips," she said as she resumed back to kissing him. This time, she put her body close to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Some shen gogn wu information I got it from a website wikipedia  
**

**Chase's cats turning against him is an idea that Randomnessgirl1 suggested, so THANK YOU VERY MUCH! :)  
**

**

* * *

**After a couple of minutes of kissing, Melody slowly pulled away from Jack. Jack's face was redder than a red apple and hell combined.

"You are..." he said slowly, "such a sexy kisser."

"Stalker and a kisser," Melody pointed out. "But," she rested her palm on Jack's shoulder, "glad that you enjoyed it."

"Oh I did," he agreed with her.

"And so did I," Melody told him.

"Listen," Jack told her, "I have never, in my whole life, kissed a girl before."

"Hah, I have never kissed a guy in fifty years," Melody told him.

Jack stopped and started at her. "Are you telling me that you're sixty or seventy?"

"I'm fifteen cutie but I love to exaggerate alright," Melody told him.

"Okay good," Jack said as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Lets resume the terrorizing," Melody suggested as she attached the Golden Tiger Claws to her hand. Jack grabbed her hand and she slashed the air and they jumped inside.

They landed inside another villain's evil lair.

"Oh...my...God," Melody said as she looked around the big lair. "Who has a waterfall inside an evil lair?"

"We're at Chase Young's evil lair," Jack pointed out.

"I don't know why this guy is your favorite 'evil' person," she said as she did the air quotes once again, "I mean I have heard of him but to me looks completely like a girl."

"Okay first of all you are so funny," Jack said, "and second, yeah."

A low growling was heard from behind them. "I don't think we should turn around," Jack said as he stood into a frozen state.

"Yeah I'm with you on that one," Melody said, "just don't move."

A lion came up in front of them and let out a low growl.

"AHHHHHH!" Jack yelled in a girly scream as he jumped ten feet in the air.

"I said don't move!" Melody told him.

"Sorry but they scare me," Jack told her as he landed right next to her.

"We're not going to be scared of these scardy-cats anymore," Melody said as she whipped out the 'Tongue of Saiping.' "Lions, tigers, panthers, and every cat in this place," she said through the shen gong wu.

All of the wild cats inside the lair gathered around them.

"The dude you're working for is using you. All of you," Melody lied, "he's going to use you for his own advantage and then when he takes over the world he's going to destroy all of you. Do you want that?"

The wild cats seemed to understand her and to what she was talking about even though it was a pack of lies.

"Then when you see him today, you can attack him with your little kitty claws and stuff," she said as she imitated a cat scratch with her hand.

"If you were in a cat suit you would make a better Katnappe," Jack told her. "Let me try something," he said as he grabbed the Tongue of Saiping from her. "Wild cats, jump three feet in the air," he ordered.

The cats did that.

"I LOVE THIS WU!" he squealed. "Do a cartwheel and then dance," he said. The cats did as they were told. "I really love this wu."

"SPICER!" Jack heard his name and then froze.

"Yikes," Melody said as she looked at the person standing right behind Jack. She pointed behind Jack.

"Don't tell me its him, please," Jack told her.

"Fine it's not him."

"Good," Jack said as he turned around. When he did he saw Chase Young. "AHH! You told me he's not there!"

"You told me to tell you that he's not there," Melody said.

"What are you doing here?" Chase asked Jack.

"Uh...um nothing," Jack stuttered.

"Why don't I believe you?" Chase asked as he walked towards Jack.

"Oh man don't listen to him, we're here because we want to know how you are the greatest villain of the century. GIVE ME THAT WU!" Melody screamed as she grabbed the Tongue of Saiping from Jack's hand. "WILD CATS ATTACK!"

All of the lions, panthers, and tigers sprang up from the ground and they were about to pounce on Chase. Chase being quick dodged all of their attacks.

"Keep doing it!" Melody said through the wu.

"Yeah and eat him also," Jack said through the wu.

None of the cats were lucky to attack Chase for he was too quick for them. After dodging a few more of the cat attacks, a black panther jumped from behind him and pinned him to the ground.

"We should get out of here before things get bloody," Melody suggested.

"Good idea," Jack said.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" Melody yelled as she slashed the air and the two of the jumped inside the portal leaving Chase to the panther.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown and thanks to wikipedia for providing some info for the wu.  
**

**HRB appearing in this chapter was an idea that Zarth-Krayt gave me so THANK YOU VERY MUCH! :) And some facts might be a little weird because I forgot some stuff from the show. I mean, who hasn't the show hasn't been on at all for four years.  
**

**

* * *

**

Melody and Jack appeared back to his lair.

"Aw we're finished?" Jack whined.

"What are you talking about? This has been a great day so far and its getting better," Melody said. She took out a yo-yo from her pocket. She twirled the yo-yo.

"Is that..." Jack said as he pointed to the wu.

"The Ying-Yang yo-yo? Then yes," Melody said.

Jack knew exactly what was going on. Ever since he attacked the temple with the rest of the villains, Hannibal Roy Bean had been trapped into the Ying-Yang world for quiet sometime now. "How do you know so much?" he asked her.

"Well, stalking you and the internet," Melody said, "see I always viewed that profile of you every single day to see if you had any updates."

"Why do you sound so scary and so flattering at the same time?" he asked her.

Melody shrugged. "It's feminine charm. Let's go and terrorize this 'villain,'" she said as she, of course, did the air quotes. "Ying-Yang yo-yo!" she said as a portal appeared and the two of them hopped inside. "Okay I've never been here before but this is the best place ever."

"Ew," Jack said, "I remember seeing myself here as nice."

"Oh yeah," Melody said, "I took a picture of that see?" she showed him the picture. The picture of nice Jack.

"I look like a freakin' school boy!" Jack blurted out.

"And cute," Melody gushed.

"Yeah well I hated it. Good is something that I don't do. I just doesn't fit me," he said as he crossed his arms and kicked the floor. There was suddenly a bird call and he looked up. It was a gray bird with a yellow beak and a black, white, and red wings and tail. "That's the bird that Hannibal Bean is always with," he said as he pointed to the flying creature.

"Let's shoot it," Melody said as she took out a sling-shot.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jack said as he extended his arm at her and lowered her arms with his. "We're here for Hannibal not for the bird."

"Oh come on," Melody said as she fired the rock from the sling shot and it hit Ying-Ying on the tail, scaring her. "Darn it," she said as she threw the sling-shot and kicked it.

"Come on let's follow it," Jack said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her. Melody followed. She didn't let go of his hand. "A little hard there," Jack told her as he felt her squeezing his hand like her life depended on it. Melody simply ignored him as they two of them continued to run.

The arrived at Hannibal's lair.

"Please let go of my hand," Jack told her slowly.

"Uh-uh," Melody said as she shook her head.

"Have it your way then," Jack said as he faced her and tried to shake his hand off her grip. Nothing happened. "I need that hand for something!"

"Yeah and I won't let you have it."

"Just to let you know, that hand right now, that you're holing on to, picked out tons of boogers from my nose," Jack informed her.

"So?" Melody said, "they're yours and that's what make you better than everyone else."

"JUST LET GO OF MY HAND!" Jack yelled at her. He tired to pull away but he felt like their hands were glued together.

"If only we were like this," Melody said as she held up their hands. Their fingers were entangled with each other.

"What did you do?" he asked her, "glued your hand with Super Glue or something?"

"Funny that you mentioned that," Melody said as she smiled at him.

"Ohhhhhh," Jack let out a sigh of frustration.

"Now you know something else about me. Stalker, sexy kisser, and tremendously annoying."

"Yeah you're all of the above," Jack told her.

Suddenly, thudding footsteps were heard and it was coming towards them. Both Melody and Jack turned around and they saw a huge figure that had flashing red eyes and was in an armor suit.

"I thought you said that he was a bean!" Melody said to Jack.

"Ah-ha!" he said as he pointed at her, "so you don't know much about us!"

"I only know stuff about you. That's the only thing I'm interested in," Melody told him.

Hannibal banged his fists at them and the two of them jumped away from him."Moby Morpher!" Hannibal said as he transformed into his large sized self.

"Well you're right," Melody said to Jack as Hannibal approached them.

"What are you two doin' here?" Hannibal asked them.

"He's got a southern accent!" Melody pointed out.

"Thanks I've known that for a while now," Hannibal told her.

"You're welcome," Melody said as she smiled at him. Without knowing she felt her body crash against a wall. She fell on the ground with a thud. She tried to get up but the crash really hurt her back.

"Hey I'm free!" Jack said as he looked at his hand that was soaked with Super Glue. "Yeah!" he said as he clenched his hands into fists. "Oh damn it!" he said as he realized to what he had just done. His hand was stuck into a fist and no matter how hard he tried to unclench it, it remained like a fist.

"Jack do something!" he heard Melody said his name. He turned around and saw that Hannibal was nearing towards Melody, ready to pound her, or worse, crush her with his weight.

"Um...uh," Jack stuttered as he fumbled through his pockets, "there we go. CHANGING CHOPSTICKS!"

He turned Melody into a tiny little thing. "Not me!" her high-pitched voice yelled at him, "HIM!"

"Changing chopsticks!" Jack said as he pointed them to Hannibal. Hannibal turned tiny. "Changing Chopsticks!" he turned Melody to her regular size.

"Moby Morpher!" Hannibal said as he turned back to his large size.

"Fist of Tebigong!" Melody said as she hit the ground with the wu. Hannibal jumped up from the ground and dodged the small earthquake.

"Thorn of Thunderbolt!" Jack said as lightning came out of the wu. Hannibal dodged all of those.

"Star Hannabi!" Melody said as fire came out of the star. Ying-Ying got in the way and was fried when the fire bolt hit her.

"NO! YING-YING!" Hannibal yelled as he looked at the crisp bird that had accompanied him everywhere. Growing mad, he slowly made his way towards Melody, ready to do something that he really wanted to do all of his life. Melody tried to get up but she couldn't for her leg was already twisted.

"Shard of Lightning!" Jack yelled as he ran at top speed.

Melody disappeared in front of Hannibal's eyes. "Huh?" he said as he tried to look for her.

"Lasso Boa Boa," Jack said as he put the shen gong wu around Hannibal's body that began to squeeze him tightly.

"Moonstone Locust," Melody said as the wu began to activate locusts that began to swarm around Hannibal.

"NO!" Hannibal yelled as the locusts attacked him.

"Ying-Yang yo-yo," Jack said. The portal appeared. He took Melody by the waist and they left the Ying-Yang world.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown and thanks to wikipedia for providing some shen gong wu information.  
**

**And yes, IJ, I'll put some Rai/Kim for you and thank you for the suggestion. Again Jack is waaaaaaaaay out of character here.  
**

* * *

Jack set Melody's body on the ground. "You okay?" he asked her.

"I twisted my leg," Melody said as she out her hand on her throbbing leg. "It hurts."

"Don't worry," Jack said as he rested his hand on her shoulder, "I'm here for you."

Melody's face brightened up. She loved him so much she hoped that he loved her the same way she did. Jack took out a bandage from his pocket and lifted up the pant leg. There was a huge scratch on her leg and blood was oozing out of it.

"I can't stand looking at blood," Melody told him.

"It's okay it will be over in a second," Jack said as he dabbed some cloth into a pond and dabbed it on her wound. He put a bandage on it and then he bandaged her whole leg. "Better?" he asked her.

"Yes," Melody said. Jack took her by the arm and helped her up. "Wow, for an evil genius you are quiet kind."

"Well you know," Jack said. "What am I saying? I'm not nice. I'm not supposed to be nice!"

"Take a chill pill okay," Melody told him, "its actually rare that you act nice."

"Oh come on! I'm evil! E-V-I-L-L!" he spelled it out.

"There's only one 'l' in evil," Melody pointed out.

"As if it matters," he snapped.

"To cool yourself down," Melody said, "lets go terrorize those Xiaolin dweebs and steal their only wu!" she suggested.

Jack's anger decreased. "Yes!" he said happily.

"Gol-" Melody was saying.

"Hey!" Jack interrupted, "you've been hogging that wu for a while now. Can I give it a try?"

"No," Melody scoffed.

"Oh come on," he whined.

"Well you better catch me first," she said. "Golden Tiger Claws!"

Jack tried to catch her but she was too quick for him. Suddenly Melody appeared right in front of him. That scared him and with a quick jerk of his hand he hit her right on the mouth. That hit caused her lip to bleed. Seeing to what he had done. Jack let out a gasp and went right beside her.

"I am so sorry!" he apologized as he helped her up.

"You're really feisty," Melody said as she wiped her bleeding lip. "And I like it."

"So you're not mad?"

"It was an accident. Don't worry about it," she said. "Here." She took off the Golden Tiger Claws and gave it to Jack who took them.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" he said as he took Melody with him and they went to the Xiaolin Temple.

* * *

At the Xiaolin Temple...

Omi was meditating, Clay was practicing his rope skills, and Raimundo with Kimiko were sitting by the water fountain together, holding hands.

"And when I look into your eyes, I always get lost," Raimundo said to Kimiko.

"Aw," Kimiko said as she rested her head on his chest. The two had been together for quiet some time, when Raimundo became their leader. He was fearless.

"Doesn't this love seem kind of 'ew-ish' to you?" Melody asked Jack. The two of them were hiding in the Shroud of Shadows.

"Yeah," Jack scoffed. "I have a plan."

The two of them went near Kimiko and Raimundo. Jack went to Raimundo and pulled him by the shoulders and into the water fountain.

"Rai are you okay?" Kimiko asked him.

Raimundo made an 'okay' sign with his hand.

"Ahhh!" Kimiko yelled as she felt her hair being pulled and she too, fell into the water fountain.

"My friends," Omi said as he approached them, "are you okay? Huh?" he was suddenly pantsed and then throw straight at Clay. The two of them crashed into a wall and they were both entangled into Clay's rope.

"What's going on?" Kimiko asked as she looked around for the attackers.

"Its all us Xiaolin Losers," Jack said as he appeared from the Shroud of Shadows with Melody.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi said, "prepare-"

"For a most humiliating defeat," Melody and Omi said at the same time.

"Huh?" Omi said when he saw her. "Have we met before?"

"Wow," Melody said, "kid must be suffering from memory loss."

"I am not!" Omi snapped at her. "And you should watch what you say."

"Ooh I'm trembling with fear," Melody sarcastically said.

"Wudia X-rion formation!" the monks yelled as they got into their position.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jack yelled as he held up his hands to stop them, "go easy on her, she twisted her leg."

"We'll go easy on both of you," Raimundo said, "NOT! Blade of the Nebual, crest of the condor wudai star wind!"

"Arrow Sparrow, cat's eye draco, wudai mars fire!" Kimiko yelled.

"Big Bang Meteorang, longhorn Taurus, wudai-crater earth!" Clay yelled.

"Shimo staff, kaijin charm, wudai neptune water!" Omi yelled.

The elements hurled straight at them.

"Here!" Jack yelled as he threw Melody the rings of the nine Dragons. "Golden Tiger Claws!" he disappeared.

"Ring of Nine Dragons!" Melody said and there were suddenly nine on her. "Oh I look good," she said as she looked at replica.

The elements blasted her replicas but not her.

"Seismic Kick Earth!" Clay said as he stomped on the ground causing a small earthquake. The earthquake made melody lose her balance and she fell on the ground.

"OW!" she yelled as she landed on her injured leg.

Clay, being a gentleman and feeling sorry for her went to her. "I"m really sorry there, little lady," he said as he helped her up.

Melody took hold of his hand and flung him to the other side of a wall.

"I got the wu!" Jack yelled as he ran out of the vault, holding an orb-like, ruby colored wu.

"He's got the ruby sapphire," Kimiko pointed out. The warriors ran straight to him.

"RUBY SAPPHIRE!" Jack yelled. The wu was activated and a huge beam of light was flashed at the Xiaolin Dragons, blinding them.

"I can't see!" Omi yelled as he was rubbing his eyes.

"This is the coolest wu ever! Blinding your enemies for two whole minutes!" Jack said as he went to Melody. "Ruby Sapphire!" he flashed the wu right at her. Melody quickly shielded her eyes with her hand.

"What did you do that for?" Melody asked him.

"So I can steal this, and this, and this!" Jack cackled as he took all of the shen gong wu that she activated his heli-pack and flew away.

"Hey!" Melody yelled at him, "I thought we were on the same page!"

"Yeah well I don't love you," Jack told her.

"WHAT?" Melody yelled growing enraged by his response.

"Oh come on," Jack told her, "you thought that terrorizing the villains made me want to love you? I only used you so you could do that!"

"So you used me?" Melody said, "even for the wu too?"

"Yep," Jack said as he nodded. "I never even liked you."

"BUT I KISSED YOU!" she screamed at him.

"Whoa!" the Xiaolin dragons said in unison.

"The kiss I liked, but you, I don't like. You're really annoying." With that statement Jack flew away.

Melody whipped out the shen gong wu that Jack forgot to take. "Tangled Web Comb!" she said as the shen gong wu wrapped around Jack's body. He fell on the ground. Melody limped towards him. She lifted him off the ground and crashed him to the wall. "Love me," she whispered to him with a hoarse voice.

"No," Jack refused.

"Have it your way then," Melody said as she took the Star Hannabi shen gong wu and held it close it his face. "One more chance Jack if you don't want to end up like Hannibal's bird!"

"No. I don't have to love you!"

She pressed the stair closer to his face. "Just love me you fool," she said as she pressed her lips against his.

The warriors' jaws literally dropped to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown and I went to wikipedia to find out the meaning of PWND and I also did not create 'Live Messenger'  
**

**

* * *

**

"Now do you like me?" Melody asked him once they broke free.

"No," Jack simply said with a slight attitude.

Melody shut her eyes to show some hurt. She opened them and they showed frustration after. Then betrayal, then anger!

Before Jack knew it, Melody's hand made contact with his face and he fell to the ground. "What was that for?" he yelled at her. His cheek turning red.

"Wow, you _are _stupid," she said as she walked away from him.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh-ho-ho man!" Raimundo said as he enjoyed the whole scene, "you just got PWND'd!" he said as he fell on the floor and had a fit of laughter.

"What's PWND?" Omi asked.

"Its not funny you idiot," Jack told him.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," Raimundo laughed, "oh yes it is! Never saw it coming!"

"WHAT'S PWND!" Omi yelled as he flapped his arms around in the air as if he was a bird.

"Owned," Kimiko clarified for him.

"That makes no sense," Omi said, "there's no 'p' in the word 'owned!'"

"You'll understand when you're older," Kimiko told him.

"Stop laughing!" Jack yelled at Raimundo, "that slap really hurt my face!"

Raimundo still cackled like there was no tomorrow.

"You guys are such jerks!" Jack said as he activated his heli-pack once again and flew away from them.

* * *

At his lair, he was feeling kind of lonely. There was no Wuya that screeched in his ear and there was no...Melody. He felt really bad for this because whenever she was around he felt like he was loved and included in a situation. Not to mention that he had a heck of a good time with her. He missed her terribly. And he used her for his own personal gain and offended her.

*_Chime*_

He went to his computer and saw that there was a tab there. It said: _ChocolateAddict has added you as a friend_. He always left his e-mail open so her could talk to somebody.

_Now who is this person_? Jack thought as he clicked on the tab and started a conversation with the person.

**EvilBoyGenius: **_Who r u_

**ChocolateAddic_t:_**_ well ive been viewing ur profile n u seen like my type_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_Really? _

**ChocolateAddict: **_Yeh, seriously. A guy trying 2 take over the world is my kind of hunk._

'Hunk?' Nobody and absolutely nobody had called him a 'hunk' in ages.

**EvilBoyGenius: **_Well its nice to be appreciated again. _

**ChocolateAddict: **_So how have u been?_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_fine, hurt, but fine_

**ChocolateAddict: **_y :(  
_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_this girl that i liked slapped me_

**ChocolateAddict: **_ooh. Y did she do that_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_she was a stalker and she wanted me 2 like her! I do like her but i dont know y i said no._

**ChocolateAddict: **_maybe she must've creep u out or something._

**EvilBoyGenius: **_that's the problem. Stalker always creep me out! but she was drop-dead gorgeous._

**ChocolateAddict: **_Would u like 2 c her again?  
_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_Yes but i don't think she wants to c me again._

**ChocolateAddict: **_Well then get over that stupid girl then_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_where r u getting at_

**ChocolateAddict: **_I relly want to meet u_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_U do?_

**ChocolateAddict: **_well yea._

**EvilBoyGenius: **_K when?_

**ChocolateAddict: **_How 'bout Sat. at 8_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_Works for me i got nothin 2 do. Where should we meet?_

**ChocolateAddict: **_that special ice cream place you know what im talkin about?_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_that's my fav place_

**ChocolateAddict: **_MINE 2 :D_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_I'll meet u there_

**ChocolateAddict: **_Gr8_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_How do u look like?_

**ChocolateAddict: **_Not telling u. Just look for a green eyeware mask and i'll reveal myself to u after dessert._

**EvilBoyGenius: **_U r sounding mysterious._

**ChocolateAddict: **_Yes I am see ya :)_

**EvilBoyGenius: **_ok bye_

With that, they signed off. _  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown **

**Short but next chapter will be up soon.  
**

**

* * *

**It was Saturday and Jack was getting ready for the date. He didn't want to show himself as a whiny little genius to the girl that he had just met so he decided to spice himself up a bit**. **Instead of wearing goggles he wore black sunglasses. Instead of wearing the shoes that he was always associated with he wore black shoes. He also decided to wear a different outfit and spray some cologne on himself. He wanted to make a good first impression. He examined himself in the mirror and was satisfied. _She might be head over heels when she sees me_ he thought.

He got into his automobile and drove to the ice cream place in no time. He arrived at the exact time and he saw a girl that was wearing a green eye mask. _That's probably her_ Jack though as he made his way to her.

The girl turned her head and looked at him and by the sight of him, her eyes lit up.

"A-are you ChocolateAddict?" Jack stuttered.

"Yes are you EvilBoyGenius?" she asked

"That would be me," he happily said.

"Wow you clean up nice," she said as she examined him head to toe.

"Thank you and you look dashing," he said as he looked at the curly brunette girl. She was wearing a green dress with green shoes. Not to mention she also had nice looking legs that Jack couldn't help but stare at them. "Something wrong?" she asked him.

"Huh?' Jack said as he looked at her, "no. Shall we go inside?"

"Oh yeah," she said and they went inside.

"I cannot believe your favorite ice cream in chocolate and vanilla," Jack said, "that's my favorite too."

"I know!" the girl said.

Jack looked at her.

"It said so on your profile."

"It did?"

"Yeah how else would I have known?" she asked in an obvious tone of voice.

"Right, right," Jack said, "tell me something about you."

"Well for one, I love chocolate, my favorite animals are cats, my hobby is drawing and building, and I live alone in an apartment. What about you?"

"I live in my parent's basement but they are away a lot, I build robots, and I'm evil," he said.

"You don't seem like your evil," the girl said.

"Please don't say," Jack told her, "my last girlfriend said that I just threw a fit."

"Girlfriend eh?" the girl said.

"No!" Jack said quickly, "not girlfriend, girlfriend, but a friend that's a girl. Yeah her name was Melody."

"Cute name," the girl said, "how was she to you?"

"Even though we met online she sounded like my kind of girl," Jack said, "then I met her and she was my...everything."

"Well what happened then?" the girl asked with interest.

"I think I told you this," Jack said, "she turned out to be a stalker. She had been stalking me for two whole years online, taking pictures of me and writing notes on the back of the pictures. She kept urging me to like her when I didn't want to like her."

"You don't like her?"

"Yes I do," Jack said, "look I don't know why I said no."

"Ha same with me. A similar situation happened to me too," the girl said as she wiped her mouth with the napkin.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Well I liked a guy and he didn't like me so I hit him and it was over," the girl said.

"Sorry about that," Jack said. "What's your name? I didn't even asked you that."

The girl leaned over the table and grabbed Jack by the shirt and pulled him towards her face. "I dare you to take off my eye mask and my hair."

"Your hair?" Jack asked her.

"Just do it," the girl told him.

Jack removed her eye mask. "I'm not going to remove your hair for you."

"Fine I'll do it," the girl said as she took off her wig and a flow of blond hair appeared.

Jack was shocked.


	14. Chapter 14

****

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown **

**

* * *

**

"MELODY!" Jack almost yelled when he saw the blond girl. To tell the truth, he was both shocked and happy at the same time.

"Correction my friend," the girl said, "it's Maggie."

"Oh," he said as his expression changed, "why do you look like Melody then?"

"I'm her twin sister. The only way you could tell us apart is our hair color and our likes and dislikes," Maggie told him.

"You have the same hair color," Jack pointed out.

"I have mines highlighted red," she said as she took a strand of her hair and showed it to him.

"And your likes and dislikes?" Jack asked.

"She's obsessed with vanilla cupcakes and I'm a choco-holic a'ight," Maggie said. "We also talk differently. She talks all sweet, girly, n' stuff and I talk like I'm a tomboy which I am by the way."

"Oh. You don't look like a tomboy," Jack said.

"And you don't look like you've ever been punched in the face before," Maggie said.

"Hey," Jack said. He suddenly squinted and got a better look at her. She had black eyes, and yes, blond hair, and a wound on her lip.

"What'cha starin' at boy?" Maggie asked him

"Wait a minute why do you have a wound on you lip?" he asked her.

"Boyfriend pushed me and I fell down on the steps and busted my mouth on it. Yeah we had too much booze. Hope my lil' sis doesn't adopt my ways. She's such a sweetheart," Maggie told him, "anyways, listen here Clown Face," she said as she grabbed him once again by the shirt and pulled him towards her, "my lil' sis told me about you and how you treated her."

"I thought you said you were twins," he told her. "Hey! I'm not a Clown Face!"

"I'm five minutes older. Also, for a nice comeback, a kid with a white face, red hair, and black markings under his eyes reads a clown. The only thangs you're missing is a red honkin' nose and colorful clothes," Maggie said, "but that's not the point. Why would you hurt my sister eh?"

"Look I didn't mean to," Jack said, "I like her and all but only as a friend."

"As a friend eh? _As a friend_?" she almost yelled.

"I've only known her for ten hours," Jack said.

"But you said that she was your everythang," Maggie reminded him, "good Lord you are dumb."

"Jack Spicer is not dumb!" he snapped at her. He always got annoyed and offended when people said that about him.

"Uh-huh yeah," Maggie continued, "I want to go to my sister's house and apologize to her."

"What?" Jack asked her.

"Go to my sister's house and apologize," Maggie repeated.

"What if she slaps me again? I don;t want to be slapped again. It hurts," Jack told her.

"Then that would be such a comic thing to see. You've felt her hand on your face do you want to feel mine?" she asked as she raised her hand.

Jack's eyes widened, "no," he said in a tiny voice.

"Then go and apologize to her," Maggie said.

"And if I don't?" Jack asked her with a slight cocky attitude. He wasn't going to let this girl tell him what to do. Then again nobody told Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, what to do and what not to do.

"Then you would be jabbed with a fork everywhere by me, trampled on by me, punched by me, kicked by me, torn to pieces by me, and then buried alive with your name on a tombstone by me," Maggie told him.

"So you would basically kill me then?" Jack asked her.

"I dare you to question me again," she dared him as she gave him a grave expression.

"Apologizing it is!" Jack said as he leaped out of his seat and ran out the door.

Maggie looked at him. She looked at her watch for three seconds then she looked up again and Jack was right in front of her.

"Can I have the address?" he asked.

"Wise question," Maggie said as she took out a napkin from the napkin holder and wrote down the address. Jack took it and quickly left. When he disappeared Maggie let out a light chuckle. "Oh yeah sis, he's going to apologize to you." She got up from her seat and walked out of the ice cream shop.


	15. Chapter 15

****

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown **

**The street name came to me from one of Lady Gaga's 'Cherry Tree Sessions' albums or something  
**

**

* * *

**

Jack looked down at the napkin that Maggie had written on. He looked at the street sign. _Cherry Tree Boulevard_ the sign said. Melody lived on _4 Cherry Tree Boulevard._ Jack walked as he looked for the number four on one of the houses. When he spotted it, he made his way up the steps. The house was little and it was yellow with a weeping willow to the side of the house. The street didn't feel quiet as welcoming because it was mostly dark and little sunshine made its way through the patches of the tree branches. He knocked on her door and waited. After a few seconds, the door swung open and he came face to face with the blond girl. "Hi," he said.

Melody put one hand on her hip, "what do you want?" she asked reproachfully.

"I just wanted to say that I am really, really sorry," Jack told her.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Melody asked him as her eyes made their way through his outfit.

"I was on a date," Jack told her, "that happened to be your twin sister."

"Come inside and tell me all about it," Melody said as she turned around and sat on one of the couches. Jack followed and sat on the couch and faced her. "So, you were dating my sister?"

"I didn't know that she was your sister until she told me to take off her mask," Jack told her.

"You know that she has a boyfriend do you," Melody said as she picked up her cat hat was rubbing his head against her leg. She picked him up and pressed him against her chest.

"No," Jack told her, "she told me that she got a wound on her mouth because her boyfriend pushed her downstairs."

"And you believed her," Melody said as she revealed a smirk on her face and rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked her.

Melody's got leaped off the couch and curled into a ball on the carpet. Melody pulled her feet up on the couch and leaned to the table where she took hold of a cupcake. "Does this look familiar to you?" she asked as she bought the cupcake near his face.

"Yeah you like cupcakes," Jack reminded her.

"Correct but do you know the color of the cupcake?" Melody said.

"What does this have to do with your twin sister?" Jack asked her.

"Dear God help me," Melody said as hit her head with her hand. "Chocolate."

"Yeah Maggie told me that you hate chocolate."

"Oh do I?" Melody said as she tore the wrapping paper off of the cupcake and took a bite out of it. "Chocolate is the bomb."

"But your sister said-" Jack was saying.

"I don't have a sister," Melody told him.

"What?" Jack said in a shocked voice.

Melody couldn't help but chuckle. "You are so easy to fool. You are like a little toy that only I can control."

Jack was completely speechless. _What was going on?_ he thought. "What do you mean?" he asked her.

"CupcakeCutie," Melody said as she put her hand on her chest, "and ChocolateAddict."

"You were Maggie?" Jack asked as he pointed at her.

"Guilty," Melody said as she took another bite of the tiny dessert.

"Why would you do that to me?" he demanded.

"I wanted to hear you say it," Melody told him as she finished the last bite and licked her fingers.

"Say what?"

"That you like me," Melody told him.

"I don't like you," Jack lied. There was no way for him to get out of this mess now.

"Please," Melody said as she made her way towards him, "you said so yourself."

"Well I didn't know that it was you," Jack told her. "By the way what happened to your red highlights?"

"While you were looking for my house I had enough time to dye them back to my natural hair color." Melody said. She slowly made her way towards him and when Jack was close to the edge of the couch she sat on his lap. "I think you know where I'm going with this."

"No and I don't want to," Jack said as he sprang up from his seat sending Melody flying back to the couch.

"Kitty sic him," Melody told her cat.

The white cat leaped in front of the door and the cat became bigger in size and it began to hiss at Jack. The cat moved slowly towards him making Jack walk backwards.

"Is you cat a dog?" Jack asked Melody once he was backed up against the wall.

"Its a cat that I picked off the street. Rescued him when he was just a tiny little thing. Cute," Melody said as she went near Jack. "Tangle Web Comb," she said as she activated the shen gong wu. Jack was tied up. As much as he tried to struggle he couldn't get free.

"Now you and me are going to have an awesome time," Melody said.


	16. Chapter 16

****

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

Melody pulled him into a room and sat him down at a chair. The tentacles from the shen gong wu went back inside. "Stay there," Melody told him. She too out rope and tied it around him. She opened her drawer and took out a whip.

Jack's eyes widened, "w-what are you g-going t-to d-do w-with t-t-that?" he stuttered. Before he knew it Melody was tying his ankles together with the whip.

"Does that answer you question?" she asked him. She pulled up a chair and sat down, facing him. "We need to talk and we're going to talk and you're not going anywhere."

"Of course I'm not going anywhere," Jack said, "you have tied me up."

"Yeah I can see that," Melody said as she looked at what she had done.

"Anyway," Jack said, "what did you want to talk about?" He was looking both irritated and flattered at the same time.

"I wanted to talk about," Melody said as put her hand on his shoulder, "you."

The warmth from her hand traveled through Jack's body. This was the type of warmth that he had never felt before. He never felt this from his parents either, since they were away a lot. "You wanted to talk about me?" he asked her.

Melody smiled at him and crossed her arms. "Do you want to know why I chose to stalk you and why I like you?" she asked him.

"I've been trying to think about that," Jack told her.

"Well your questions are soon going to be revealed," Melody said as she got off her chair and scooted next to Jack. "It all started two years ago when I was on the computer. I was lonely a lot both at home and at school."

"That sounds just like me," Jack said.

"Anyways, I wanted to find a computer mate so I found this dazzling name 'EvilBoyGenius' and I though, 'huh this person sounds rather interesting.' So I clicked on your profile and it said everything about you. What you looked like, your hobbies, likes and dislikes, and I was like 'wow we have a lot in common. I'm gonna start talking to him.' I did and this is where we are now," Melody told him.

"Well why didn't you tell me who you were in the first place instead of getting me all paranoid?" Jack asked her.

"Because that would be pretty dull. You would know who I was. I just loved messing with that little head of yours," she giggled as she ruffled his hair. "And I especially love you."

Jack was taken aback. "But I said something mean to you. You should hate me not like me."

This time Melody got up from the chair and grabbed him by the cheeks and pulled his face towards hers. "How can anyone resist this adorable face?" she asked him as she set him back down on the chair.

"Adorable? Me?" Jack asked her, "thanks," he said as color come up his face. "You are too."

"See," Melody said seductively, "you _do _like me."

"How do you know?" he asked her.

"I've known it for a couple of hours now," Melody said as she threw her blond hair back, "during the showdown when your balloon said 'false', when you hugged me when I threw that puzzle box in the portal, when I kissed you and you completely melted into it, and when I was disguised as Maggie and you told her everything about me," she counted from her fingers, "so you basically gave away your so called 'secret' crush," she said as she did the air quotes.

"Wow," Jack said. "Now can you please free me from this?" he said as he squirmed from the chair.

"No," Melody scoffed, "the fun has just started," she said as she went away.

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter was short and dumb but I am running out of ideas and I don't want to hit writers block. So if any of you readers have any ideas or suggestions if you want, you can give them to me and I would gladly like to to them in the story. Thank you! **

**:)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

******I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

******Again, Jack is out of character but come on, even a villain can do a little love once in while.**

******Also, thank you very much to Zarth-Kryat for giving me a suggestion for the Heylins to form a temporary alliance. So thank you very much! :)**

******

* * *

**Melody untied Jack from the chair and grabbed him by the bow-tie from the elegant costume that he was wearing. She pulled him inside a room. The room had red wallpaper on it and a red bed with heart-shaped flowers.

"Well," Jack said, "this room is something."

"You might be wondering why my room is this way," Melody said, "well I love the color red, thanks to you, along with white and black, thanks to you. The heart-shaped pillows are something to help me motivate myself."

"Motivate you for what?" Jack asked her.

"If the person I really love will come some day," Melody told him.

Jack's heart was thumping rapidly and his hands were sweating again. This wasn't the feeling of fear that he got last time. _This girl _he thought _doesn't pose a threat_. She looked both soft and hard at the same time. This feeling right now was love! He liked the way they spent their time together. He liked the way she had kissed him before. He actually liked the way she slapped him. It hurt but it hurt in a good way. _Heck, if she was a Xiaolin dragon I would've kidnapped her rather than Kimiko. If she was a Xiaolin dragon the fire element would have fit her perfectly _Jack thought. Before Melody knew it, Jack put both of his hands on the side of her face and pulled her towards him. He gave her a kiss on the lips. He suddenly pulled away.

"You had your turn," he told her, "now its my turn to return the desire," he said. He kissed her again. He pulled her waist towards him until her body was close to him. His hand made its way down her waist and rested on her rear.

"Aren't I naughty?" Jack asked her as he gave her a kiss again.

"_You _are not naughty," Melody answered, "you a criminal." This time she lunged forward and kissed him again. He lost his balance and the two of them fell on the bed. Jack put his hands on her waist and slowly kissed her. He was on top of her.

"If my parents found out what I was doing," Jack said, "they would kill me."

"They don't have to know Sugar Lips," Melody said seductively, "it'll be our little secret."

Jack smiled and kissed her once again.

* * *

After escaping from the clutches of his panther, a battered Chase Young was walking angrily towards Jack's house. He looked up as he saw a shadow pass him. That shadow belonged to a girl in a ripped-up cat costume. He saw the girl land on the ground and saw her limping after. He approached her.

"What happened to you?" Chase asked her.

"I WAS ATTACKED!" Katnappe said with horror, "they unleashed a dog at me. It's mouth was foaming! I THINK IT HAD RABIES! IT BIT MY LEG! I THINK I'M INFECTED!" she yelled as she grabbed Chase by the shoulders and shook him.

"Who was it?" Chase asked her as he shook free from her grip.

"Jack and that girl," Katnappe said.

"Was she a blond?"

"Yes," Katnappe said, "wait till I get my paws on them. Along with my claws," she hissed as she ran towards Jack's house. She barged through Jack's basement and saw that he was not here. "Idiot is not here," she said as she stomped her heel on the floor. She looked at his computer. It was opened to a page where Jack was communicating with Melody. She scrolled down. "WHAT?" she yelled.

"What is it?" Chase asked her.

"Who does she think she is?" Katnappe asked, "she's impersonating me!" Ever since Melody had unleashed that rabid dog at her Katnappe grew to despise her and call her every rude word there was for a girl. "That little blond b-"

"Not important," Chase interrupted her. He spied a piece of paper that was on top of Jack's desk. He picked it up and looked at it. It said: _Revenge on the Super Losers:_

_1) Katnappe: Check. Ripped to shreds_

_2) Cyclops: Check. He's now a blinded one-eyed bloody freak_

_3) Wuya: Check. Ha, ha trapped in that pathetic little puzzle box that's in the center of the earth_

_4) Chase Young: Check. Sure my evil super hero but who gives a damn. He's probably eaten by his precious little kitties. Boo-hoo!_

_5) Xiaolin Losers: Check. We kicked their butts_

_6) Hannibal Bean: Check. Who cares about him? We even fried his little bird._

_7) Tubbimura: No check. But we'll get him after I visit Melody at 4 Cherry Tree_

_8) Vlad: No check._

"What's that?" Katnappe asked him.

"Get me these villain," Chase said.

"Why?" she asked him.

"We're forming an alliance," Chase said, "get me those villains and meet me at my lair. I'll take care of Wuya," Chase said as he picked a shen gong wu from Jack's table.

Katnappe nodded and left the basement.

"Serpent's Tail!" Chase yelled as he went underground.

* * *

**More ideas and suggestion are open to me, so keep 'em coming! **

**:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**Yeah, on some situations, they are out of character**

**And I used Google Translator for the shen gong wu  
**

**

* * *

**Chase was hopping on top of hot rocks while he tried to retrieve the puzzle box that was resting on top of a rock. The rock was beginning to shake because of the hotness and pressure that was building up from the lava. Successfully Chase retrieved the puzzle box.

"Serpent's Tail!" he shouted as he went up in the air and through the underground.

* * *

Katnappe was waiting for Chase inside his lair with the rest of the villains. She had Cyclops with her. His eye was wrapped up in a bandage but there was a smudge of blood on the bandage. Tubbimura was there, fatter than ever, Vlad was there, and Hannibal was there too.

"Vhy did you vant us to come with you?" Vlad asked Katnappe for the tenth time. "Are ve going to work for Jack again?"

"Pffft," Katnappe scoffed, "no! We're going to get revenge on that idiot and his stupid girlfriend. I cannot wait to scratch that fabulous face of hers. That little b-"

"Language," Chase said as he appeared from the underground holding the puzzle box in one hand. "You!" he said as he looked at Hannibal.

"I'm back," Hannibal told him.

Chase quickly got into a fighting stance and so did Hannibal.

"Yeah, yeah," Katnappe said, "we'll save the fighting later. Take out both of your anger on those two puppets okay," she said as she formed a fist with her hand and smacked it into her other hand.

"Vhat's that?" Vlad asked as he pointed at the puzzle box.

"This is a puzzle box," Chase said, "the same one that Wuya is trapped in."

"Who's that?" Vlad asked.

"Idiot," Katnappe said as she smacked her forehead with her paw, "you worked for her and Jack."

Chase opened the puzzle and the purple hag quickly flew out of the box and into the atmosphere. "Free at last!" she exclaimed. She floated close to Chase Young, "thank you."

Katnappe, Vlad, and Tubbimura looked at each other.

"If I had a body I'd kill them!" Wuya screamed.

"You'll have a body soon enough," Chase said, "Katnappe."

Katnappe gave him the Reversing Mirror. He took it and set it next to a rock so it would stand up straight. Wuya was ecstatic about this whole process. She flew behind the reversing mirror and waited for Chase to perform the next step.

"Serpent's Tail!" Chase yelled as the wu was activated and it allowed him to fly straight on Wuya.

"Reversing Mirror!" Wuya squealed as both of the wu made contact. In no time at all Wuya was in her human form.

"It's good to be back," she said.

"Are you going to rise your rock creatures?" Chase asked her.

"Oh right," Wuya said. She was just lost in his eyes. "Rise my rock creatures!" she said but nothing happened. "Where are my powers? You took them away again?"

"If you became too powerful you will get carried away," Chase told her.

Wuya gave him a tiny glare. "OH you just want to have the world all to yourself."

"You know," Katnappe stepped in, "let's not discuss this ruling the world situation when I WANT TO GET MY CLAWS ON THOSE TWO!" she yelled as her head doubled in size.

"I had the perfect plan," Wuya said, "until someone decided to take my powers away," she looked at Chase.

Katnapped groaned, "you guys are sooooo useless."

"Well it was my plan to get some revenge on that insect and that girl," Chase said.

"I thought of that before you did," Katnappe said as pointed at him.

"Vhat are they talking about?" Vlad asked Tubbimura who just shrugged at him.

Chase, Wuya, and Katnappe continued to argue with each other. Their arguing was suddenly ceased by Wuya's yell.

"A new shen gong wu has been revealed!" Wuya stated as her eyes flashed yellow.

"What is it?" Tubbimura asked her.

"It's the Hontai Suitchi shen gong wu!" she said.

"What does it do?" Hannibal asked her.

"It switches the body of one person with another person," Wuya said.

"Well let's go get it then," Katnappe said as she and the rest of them ran out of Chase's lair.

"And I know what I'm going to do with it," Chase said as he joined the rest of them.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**The villains arrived at a mall.

"The wu is inside a mall?" Katnappe asked. Then slowly a smile curled up in her lips. "Awesome! It's been like forever since I shopped!"

The boys groaned.

"We're not here for shopping!" Hannibal snapped at her.

Katnapped scoffed, "says you. I picked this up from Jack's table," she said as she held up the Golden Tiger Claws.

"No," Tubbimura said as he grabbed her by the arm, "you are going to help us!"

"Get you meat hands away from me," Katnappe said as she shook him off and shivered. "Ninja cooties."

Chase let out a sigh of frustration, "I don't know what I was thinking. Setting up an alliance with some stooges when I could've crushed that insect by myself."

Wuya let out a chuckle as to get his attention, "if I had my body he would've been dead a long time ago."

The Cyclops began to talk gibberish to them. The villains looked at him.

"Does anybody know how to talk 'Cyclops?'" Vlad asked.

"Whatever," Katnappe said as she ignored his question, "let's just get this wu. Wuya, start sniffing."

Wuya tuned and looked at her. "You know, I can easily transform into a dog and kill you!"

Katnappe raised up her claws, "yeah? Try me."

"Girls!" Chase said as he jumped between them. "Save your cat fight for later."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Katnappe said as she raised her paw at Wuya, "we'll take our anger out on the both of them."

The villains went inside the mall. Once they went inside, the doors being too small for the Cyclops, he walked through the mall and half of the entrance was shattered because of him. The people in the mall turned around and when they saw the Cyclops, they let out a huge scream. Then they started to run away, throwing their merchandise on the floor. Katnappe was glad that this was happening and she prowled around, looking at the bags of the things that people had bought. She took out a pair of black pumps and carefully put them in her backpack.

"Chase Young!" a male high-pitched voice was heard, "prepare for a most humiliating defeat!" Katnappe turned around and saw the Xiaolin Warriors there.

"Katnappe get the wu it's right there!" Wuya screeched as she pointed on a top shelf at a store. The shelf had a shimmering object. It was golden-colored and it had two people holding hands. Katnappe leaped and ran for the wu. Kimiko ran for the wu also and they grabbed it at the same time. The object started to glow.

"Kimiko," Katnappe said, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"What's the game cat litter," Kimiko growled.

"Shopping," Katnappe said. "My Lotus Twister against you, since you loser, don't have any shen gong wus."

The rest of the boys began to groan.

"Hey its a girl thing so shut up about it," Katnappe snapped at them, "she turned her attention back to Kimiko. "The person that grabs the most clothes, jewerly, or merchandise in two minutes wins. And also, the person with the most accessories gets them also."

"I accept," Kimiko said.

"I don't understand why Dashi decided to hide he wu inside a mall," Dojo said to Omi, Clay, and Raimundo. "THERE WERE NO MALLS BACK THEN!"

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" the girls yelled.

The setting transformed. A huge stack of shelves grew from the ground and there were a lot of merchandise in them. There were two baskets next to each team.

"Gong Yin Tampai!" the girls yelled.

"Lotus Twister!" Katnappe yelled as the wu was activated. Her arm grew and she grabbed as much stuff as she could. Kimiko ran to one of the shelves and climbed up some of them to get the merchandise. Katnappe leaped on top of a shelf and grabbed a merchandise and threw it in her basket.

"Lotus Twister!" Katnappe yelled as her arm grew and she smacked Kimiko with it, causing her to fall down from the shelf and also grabbing her merchandise.

"Hey!" Kimiko snapped.

Katnappe continued to grab more stuff. So far, Katnappe had more than Kimiko. After five minutes passed the showdown was over and the shen gong wu went to the Heylin team. Not only that but Katnappe got to keep all of the good stuff. "Ha," she taunted Kimiko as the Heylin team left.

"It's okay Kimiko," Omi told her as she petted her on the shoulder, "we all know that girls make mistakes."

Kimiko turned her head slowly to him and glared at him. In a swift second, she grabbed him by the shirt collar. "I DON'T MAKE MISTAKES!" she screamed at him, almost busting his eardrum.

* * *

Jack and Melody were still kissing in bed until Melody broke away from him.

"Didn't your shen gong wu detector beep a couple of hours ago?" she asked him.

"It did?" Jack asked her. "Oh well," he said as they resumed to kiss.

After a couple, Melody broke away from him since the telephone rang. "Hello?" she said on the telephone.

"Excuse me miss," a voice said on the line, "your package from your parents has arrived at the post office. You have to come and get it. It's important."

"From my parents? Well that's new," Melody said, "sure I'll come," she shut the phone and got out of the bed.

"What happened?" Jack asked her.

"Some person called me and told me that a package has arrived from my parents. Since when?" she said as she put her pants on. "Anyway, wait here. I'll be right back, the post office is like five blocks away from here."

"I'll try if your cat doesn't attack me," Jack told her as Melody's cat was rubbing his head against Jack's arm.

"It won't," Melody said. She blew him a kiss and went out the door. When she was outside her house she heard a rustle in the bushes by her backyard. _Probably a bird _she thought as she continued to walk. Then out of nowhere everything around her went black.


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**And thanks again to Zarth-Krayt for giving me the idea of switching Melody's essence with Wuya's. :)**

**This chapter might be like the body switching spell from Wizards of Waverly Place**

**This chapter could be a little confusing so look for ()**

**And I know Jack's parents don't check up on Jack and are not the type of abusive parents but...hey its a fanfic. **

**

* * *

**Chase returned back to his lair where the other villains were waiting for him. He was holding a blond girl with him.

"Did you get her?" Katnappe asked excitedly.

"No I'm holding a plant," Chase told her sarcastically. Katnappe glared at him. Chase walked and put Melody on a chair. She was totally knocked out from the punch that she felt to the side of her head. Not to mention that there was a huge bruise already formed there.

"Good, good," Wuya said as she rubbed her hands together. She walked near the knocked out Melody. She took Melody's hand and wrapped it around the handle of the shen gong wu. She took hold of the other handle. "Hontai Suitchi!" she shouted as the shen gong wu glowed yellow, meaning that it was activated. A yellow beam went through the two girl. Wuya's eyes snapped shut and her body collapsed on the floor. Melody's eyes snapped open. She looked at Wuya's body.

"Hmm, not bad," she said as she put her hands on her hips and got up from the chair.

"So you svitched your body vith her body and vhat are you supposed to do now?" Vlad asked her.

Melody (Wuya) gave him an obvious look.

"She's going to beat the crap out of Jack dumbo," Katnappe said as she knocked on his head.

"And I'll enjoy every minute of it," Melody (Wuya) said as she walking out of Chase's lair. She stopped and turned back, "don't do anything to me yet. I don't want myself scared and bruised."

"We won't do anything, just go," Hannibal urged her to go.

Wuya walked out of the lair.

* * *

Jack was sitting in her bed, waiting for her. Her cat had taken a huge affection of him and was rubbing himself to his legs. It tickled and it felt warm and nice at the same time. _What is taking her so long? _he thought to himself. He heard a click and he turned his head towards the door. The door opened and Melody (Wuya) walked inside. "Finally you're back," Jack said as he walked to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Melody (Wuya) looked at him in a "grossed-out" expression.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked her.

"Oh nothing," she said as she sat to the bed.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jack asked her as he had a naughty smile pasted on his face.

"Ew! No," Melody (Wuya) snapped.

"What are you talking about? You like it. You couldn't take your hands off of me!"

"I cannot wait to get my hands on you!" Melody (Wuya) snapped at him.

"That's what I'm talkin' about," Jack said as he leaned closer to her.

Melody (Wuya) gave him a push. "I meant me killing you!"

Jack jumped back, surprised at this statement. Why did she want to kill him? What had he done to her? "Why do you want to do that?"

"Because you are an insolent, simpering, boy that cries for his mommy," Melody (Wuya) hissed at him with a hint of ghost-ness in her voice.

"I know that you are the stalker and all but that's not nice," Jack pouted.

Melody (Wuya) reached out and grabbed Jack by the shirt-collar. "I'm not Melody. I'm Wuya in your girlfriend's body."

Jack let out a pathetically girly-girl scream. Wuya dropped him on the floor. Jack tried to scramble away from her but she kept on walking towards him. She grabbed him by the arm and flung him to the side of the wall. He crashed there, bumping his head really hard on the wall. Melody (Wuya) put both of her hands on the side of the wall to let Jack pass through.

"Why don't you fight?" Melody (Wuya) whispered to him.

"Because you're a girl in my girlfriend's body," Jack answered.

"Then killing you will be a whole lot easier," she said.

"Killing?" Jack asked as he had a look of horror on his face.

Melody (Wuya) landed a punch to his face. His neck snapped to the left as his face turned really red. She gave him a kick to his stomach and then a few more punches in the face. She punched him in the mouth, the face, the nose, and basically everywhere. When Jack grew really weak, Melody (Wuya) knocked him out by banging her head with his. The force of the blow knocked Jack out and he fell on the floor. There was a red stain on the wall. Melody (Wuya) gave him another kick to the stomach.

"My job is done," she said as she wiped her hands together. She leaned closer to Jack and slapped his cheek to wake him up. Jack woke up and saw that Melody (Wuya) was cleaning his wounds.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"I completely beat you up," she said.

"Then why are you cleaning me?" he asked her.

"I called your parents and told them all about. Your activity with your soon-to-be dead girlfriend," she told him as she walked out the door.

"WHAT?" Jack yelled as he ran after her. When he got outside the door he saw his parents towering over him.

"You are in so much trouble young man," his mom said as she grabbed him by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow," he moaned as his mom pulled him towards the car. By the look of his parents, he knew that he was going to get a real beating.


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**"Where were you?" Katnappe asked Wuya, who was still in Melody's body, as she came back to Chase's lair.

"I just took care of Jack," she said.

And it took you centuries to get back," Katnappe exaggerated.

"I just beat him up and called his parents, that's all," Wuya shrugged.

"And I've been itching to claw her face!" the cat-girl screeched.

Wuya had a look of irritation in her face.

"I could've been quicker than you!" the cat-girl yelled in her face. Wuya gave her push and Katnappe suddenly leaped at her and the two girls started to cat fight. Chase ran and pulled the two girl off of each other.

"Enough!" he yelled at them, "switch your body back with her," he ordered Wuya.

Wuya shook herself from his grip. "If I do that then I would be stuck in that chair and she would run away."

"I'll take care of it," Hannibal said as he untied Wuya (Melody) that was still knocked out from the chair. "Chase hold her!" he said as he pushed the girl and Chase caught her. "You," he said as he pointed at Vlad, "hold her," he pointed at Melody (Wuya). Vlad went and caught Melody (Wuya) by the waist.

"Honati Suitchi!" Melody (Wuya) said as the shen gong wu was activated and the yellow beam flashed and their bodies were re-switched, back to their real owner. Wuya was in Chase's arms and Melody woke up from unconsciousness and found herself in Vlad's grip.

"Where am I?" she asked as she looked around the lair.

"You're in my lair," Chase said.

Melody's eyes fell on him and she looked at him awkwardly. "So I'm in your lair seeing you making love to a fifteen hundred year old witch?" she asked him, "gross."

"What? No," Chase said as he broke away from Wuya.

"You're here because you are going to pay to what you did to us with your little revenge!" Katnappe said as she came close to Melody and scratched her face with her claws. "And I'm," she scratched here again, "Going. To. Enjoy. Every. Single. Second. Of. It!" with each word Katnappe gave her a scratch.

"Wow," Melody said as her face was bleeding from the scratches that she received. "I'm getting scratched by you. My cat used to scratch me and I'm immune to it. Got anything better?" before she knew it, Katnappe punched her in the face causing Melody to stagger backwards and hit the wall.

"And before you die," Wuya said as she jumped in front of her and grabbed her by the shirt collar, "I'm going to enjoy every single second of breaking every single bone in your body."

"Good luck on breaking two-hundred and six," Melody said as she gave her a sarcastic smile. Wuya, growing enraged, threw her to the other side on the wall and Melody landed with a thud on the ground right in front of Vlad's feet. She tried to get up and she felt her arm getting tugged by Vlad and she was right up on her feet. Vlad raised his hand but stopped in mid-air.

"What's the matter?" Tubbimura asked him.

"I can't hit a girl," Vlad said.

"Oh," Tubbimura said as he tugged on Melody's arm and bought her close to him. He took out his two swords from behind him and slashed her face with it. He made a mark under her eye and then kicked her on the chin. Melody landed backwards and when she looked up she saw Chase. Chase grabbed her and he kicked her in the stomach. She fell back to the ground. Next to her, she saw her shen gong wu that had fallen off of her pocket. She picked it up.

"Tangled Web Comb," she said as the wu was activated. The seaweed-like strings shot out of the comb and towards Chase. He jumped out of the way and the tentacles trapped Wuya and Katnappe together. She activated the wu again and Tubbimura and Vlad were tangled up. Cyclops, not knowing what was going on because of his injury, grew furious that he wasn't having any fun in the game so he began to stomp forward to Melody. "Silk Spitter!" she said and she created a web in front of the Cyclops. The Cyclops continued to move forwards and was trapped into the silky web. She grabbed the Golden Tiger Claws but she was pulled forwards by Chase.

"You are not getting off that easily," he told her as they got into a fighting position. He charged at her but she dodged him. Doing a flip in the air she grabbed the Golden Tiger Claws, activated them, slashed the air, and jumped inside the portal where she disappeared.

Chase missed her.

"Come on Chase you could've gotten her," Hannibal said.

"As if you could've done any better," Chase said as he turned and faced his enemy. He turned his back at him and walked out of his lair to go and find Melody.

* * *

"What is the matter with you boy? Why did you do it?" Jack's mom yelled at him as she fiercely shook him by the shoulders. Jack didn't know how to respond so he just stayed quiet. "G-going off with some...some trash girl!" his mother spat.

"Melody is not trash! You're trash for saying that!" Jack snapped back at her. Before he knew it, the side of his face stung as his mother hit him.

"Don't talk back to your mother," his dad said.

"He called me 'trash!'" the woman reminded her husband.

"Apologize," his dad said.

Jack stubbornly shook his head 'no' like a little boy and he crossed his arms together. The other side of his face stung as his dad hit him.

"APOLOGIZE NOW!" his dad boomed as his eyes stared at Jack dangerously.

"Sorry mom," Jack mumbled more to the floor than to his mother.

"You are grounded for...for..." his mom stopped as she tried to think, "for...until I tell you're not!"

Jack opened his mouth the protest, "what if you forget?"

"And I'll make sure I do," his mother said as she left him down to the basement. Jack bought his knees close to his chest and began to think to whatever was happening to Melody. Either she was probably fighting them, or she escaped them, or...dead? No he did not want to think about her being dead. After all, she was the only one that he loved. He loved her hugs, her kisses, her mind-boggling games, he even liked her slap in the face that hurt in a good way. He also liked the activity that they went through.

"Jack-bots," Jack said to his robots as they got in a line and stared at Jack. "Come on, we're finding Melody," he said as he activated his heli-pack and they flew out of the basement.


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**And thank you Randomnessgirl1 for giving me the idea of putting the Xiaolin Warriors here  
**

**

* * *

**She was running as quickly as possible. Somehow Chase had found her and he was running after her with his pet tigers. She tripped on a branch and fell down. As she was about to get up she felt a sharp pain rise through her leg. She looked and saw that one of the tigers had grabbed her by the leg and was pulling her towards Chase. Chase grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him.

"Now you are going to die," he said to her.

* * *

"So what's this wu called again?" Raimundo asked as they were flying through the air.

"It's called the 'Cat Staff,'" Omi said as he opened the scroll. "Kind of like the monkey staff but it turns you into a cat instead of a monkey."

"No really?" Raimundo said sarcastically.

"Well we better find this wu fast," Clay said, "I reckon we might meet up with that cat lady or that varmint Spicer."

"You know what's weird," Kimiko spoke up, "ever since he stole our wu and we broke into his house to get them the wu wasn't there. Neither was Jack."

"Do you think he could be getting an evil team ready?" Omi asked, "along with that girl?"

"She was soooo ugly," Kimiko said as she remembered the event that happened to her.

"Come on she wasn't that bad," Clay told her. "She was a sight for sore eyes."

Kimiko gave him a glare. "If I meet her again I'll make her eyes sore."

"And still, you couldn't hit her," Raimundo reminded Clay.

"Hey, hey, hey," Clay said, "I told you that I cannot hit a girl."

"Dude!" Raimundo said as he flung his arms in the air, "you thought you crushed Wuya with the Third Arm Sash when she was in her human form."

"Well that's kinda different," the cowboy said. "Not really."

Then Dojo's shout came through, "shen gong wu dead ahead!" He flew down the sky and landed safely on the ground. The warriors jumped off of him and looked around for the Cat staff. They suddenly heard a whirring noise.

"You, check over there," the warriors looked up and saw Jack giving directions to his Jack-bots, "you, go over there and I'll search here." Jack flew down to the ground, not noticing the the Xiaolin Warriors were in a fighting position.

"Jack Spicer," Omi began, "prepare for a most-"

He ignored them and went to search behind some rocks, trees, and bushes.

"My friends," Omi said, "I am most confused."

"Dude, its Jack," Raimundo said, "what do you expect?"

"Fighting his Jack-bots?" Omi answered.

"I got the wu!" Kimiko's triumphant voice was heard as she ran back to her friends holding the Cat Staff. "What are we waiting for? Let's go."

"Come on where is she?" she heard Jack's voice who was talking with himself. He tried to climb a tree, but as usual, he miserably failed. Suddenly the Jack-bots flew to him, "any luck?" he asked the robots but they shook their heads. "Well search harder!" he snapped at them. "You guys are useless!" Forgetting that the Jack-bots had emotion chips in them they bowed their metal heads down and flew away. "Giver-uppers!" Jack yelled at them.

"Jack Spicer," Omi said as they made his way to Jack, "what is troubling you?"

"I lost my girlfriend," Jack told him.

"Well," Raimundo began, "a girl is bound to break up like that with you," he said as he snapped his fingers. Clay nudged him with his elbow.

"I didn't lose her like that," Jack said, "she was kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped!" Omi echoed. "She is a kid and she was taken by Katnappe?"

Jack raised his hands and thought _stupid little kid_. "I don't know! You guys are no help at all," he said as he walked away from them.

"Hold on Jack!" Clay called out and Jack stopped walking. He turned and looked at the cowboy. "We might help you find you lil' lady."

"You will?" Jack asked.

"Under one condition," Kimiko said, "you will give us back all of your shen gong wu."

"Do you have any other conditions then that?" he asked them but they just shook their heads, "fine. I'll give you back the wu but don't expect that I won't steal from you anymore."

"We can live with that," Raimundo said, "and when you do we will always kick you butt."

"Okay fine," Jack said, "let's go find her."

And the search was on.


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**Yeah Jack is out out of character, AGAIN!**

**And for IJ thank you again for giving me the idea of putting some Rai/Kim in here.  
**

**

* * *

**

Flying through the sky, on Dojo, Jack couldn't help but move his head to the left and to the right to look for Melody.

"Could you tell him to stop?" Dojo's angry voice suddenly shouted, "before I throw him off? He's giving me a rash with those movements."

"Yo Jack," Raimundo said as he turned around and looked at the frantic Jack who was ignoring him, "JACK!" nothing. "Kid's ignoring me," he said as he turned around.

"Come on don't be too hard on him," Clay said, "he's just lookin' for his lil' lady."

Raimundo threw back a laugh, "ha! It would be so funny if he lost her."

"I did lose her!" Jack shot back at him. "Idiot," he muttered under his breath.

"You take that back!" Raimundo snapped.

"You make me," Jack lashed back. Raimundo began to crawl towards him. "Ahh!" Jack screamed, "I take it back, I take it back!"

"Wise choice," Raimundo said as he got back to his position, which was sitting behind Kimiko and putting his hands on her hips and putting his chin on her shoulder and smelling that aroma of strawberry shampoo. "Your hair smells so good," he whispered to her and she giggled.

Omi suddenly crawled closer to Jack and gave him a hug. "What are you doing?" Jack asked him slowly.

"Just being a good game," Omi said as he patted Jack on the arm.

"It's good _sport _cue ball," Jack told him. He took out some binoculars so he could get a good look at the ground. He kept on searching and searching until he saw two figures on the edge of a cliff. He zoomed in and what he saw were lions, tigers, and panthers and Melody on the edge of the cliff with Chase Young holding her wrists in a tight grip. "Over there!" Jack yelled as he pointed down to the ground. Dojo looked and zoomed down to the ground.

The Xiaolin warriors hopped off. Jack ran to them. "Get away from her!" he yelled but his path was blocked by the jungle cats that growled along with drool coming out of their mouths. "Nice kitties, nice kitties," he said as he backed off.

"Chase Young, prepare for a most humiliating defeat," Omi piped up as he went to attack Chase. The two guys started to fight.

"You keep getting better and better as you train as a dragon," Chase told him once they halted the fighting.

Jack ran to go and grab Melody but he was hurled to the ground by Chase's punch in the face. "You were so foolish to do that," Chase said, "and so is your pathetic little girlfriend," he said. He turned around and looked at Melody who was filled with scratches and bruises along with the bloody leg that one of Chase's tigers got a hold of. She started at Jack with tears in her eyes. She knew that she was going to die right now.

"Mel," Jack called her-by the nickname that he had given her-as he looked at her when he got up from the ground. He tried again to walk closer to her but he was punched to the ground by Chase. The Xiaolin warriors jumped at Chase but he successfully dodged their attack. They kept this going on until the warriors grew tired.

"Jack," Melody said back.

"I love you," he said.

Chase just glared at them and he turned around to Melody. He walked up to her and gave her a final blow to the chest. She staggered backwards and fell of off the cliff. The Xiaolin warriors gasped and Kimiko quickly hid her face in Raimundo's arm.

"NO!" Jack yelled as he charged at Chase but Chase dodged him and flew away.

Jack looked down at what had happened. He saw a figure. Blond hair, black pants, red Frankenstein shirt. Her arms were sprawled out along with her legs and her hair were sticking out of her head. The images suddenly became blurry as he felt a warm heat rise up inside him and water escaping from his face. His girlfriend had hid his face in his hands.

Even though he was their enemy, the warriors couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for him. "Jack," came Clay's voice.

"Dude," Raimundo's voice came.

"Are you okay?" Kimiko's concerned voice rang in his ears.

"Are you watering yourself?" Omi asked.

"Its crying," Dojo corrected him.

Jack wiped his eyes fiercely as he activated his heli-pack and flew away from them.

"That is so sad," Kimiko said.

"Lets not let any of this come between us," Raimundo said as they entwined their fingers with each other.

"How long are you two going to keep dating?" Dojo asked as he transformed into his humongous-sized self.

"For as long as it would drive you three nuts," Kimiko said as she smiled at Raimundo, hinting that they were going to be together forever.


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

Jack approached his house. Somehow there was music playing inside the house and there were shadows of people drinking and having a good time. Jack wondered if his parents knew that he was missing but then again, they were too busy hosting whatever party they were having. Jack sighed and crawled under a bush. He opened a trap door in there that led down to his basement. He got inside and stayed there. He sat down on his couch and brought his knees close to him. He buried his face there and thought about his dead girlfriend. The noise from upstairs bothered him so much that he wanted to run up there and put a stop to it. If he did that, he would either get hit by his parents or be scolded at. He didn't have anyone else in his life that cared about him anymore.

* * *

From the outside a woman that had brown curly hair and black eyes, walked elegantly towards the Spicers' house. She was wearing a tight black dress with black shoes and one of those arm length gloves. She formed a fist and knocked on the door. After a couple of seconds Jack's dad opened the door.

"Hello," the woman said.

"Hello come in," Jack's dad said as he let the young lady inside the house.

"I'm Charlotte, Melody's mother," the lady said, "I got a call today by a Mrs. Tina Spicer and she told me to come today at her party."

"Oh my wife," Mr. Spicer said, "Tina," he said as he went to get his wife. He came back with her to Charlotte, "this is Charlotte."

"Hi," Charlotte smiled as she shook Tina's hand. "I'm Charlotte. Melody's mother."

Tina's mouth curled into a smile. "Just the person I wanted to see," she said as she motioned for Charlotte to go and follow her. The two ladies passed the guests that were talking with each other and sat down at the living room. "Champagne?" Tina asked as she took a glass from the tray.

"Oh no thank you," Charlotte said, "what did you want to talk about?"

"Your daughter," Tina said as she clapped her hands together and looked at her. "Your daughter has been going with my son."

"What do you mean by 'going?'" Charlotte asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"What I mean is that they did the bed thing together," Tina answered. She had a look of anger on her face.

"My daughter did that?" Charlotte asked as she put her hand on her heart and looked at the red carpet floor.

"Now don't be too hard on her," Tina said as she put a hand on Charlotte's shoulder. "She is just a teenager."

"But she's too young," Charlotte told her, "you don't think...?"

"My son?" Tina said, "pressuring her to do it? No, maybe, I don't know," she finished as she also looked at the floor also.

"May I please speak with your son?" Charlotte asked hoping for a 'yes.' She needed to know what had gone on between them two.

"Jack doesn't want to be bothered but I'll see to it, follow me," Tina said as the two ladies got up from the sofas and made their way down to the basement. Tina approached to Jack's door and knocked on it. "Jack," she said as she knocked, "open up."

No answer.

"There's someone that wants to see you," Tina said. Nothing. She opened the door and opened the light. She saw Jack sitting on the couch with his face buried in his knees. She walked up to her son. "What's the matter sweetie?" she said as she sat down next to him. Jack didn't say anything. Tina gently but her hand on his neck and pulled his head up. He looked at her. He had been crying. Tina turned and looked at Charlotte, "could you give us some privacy please?"

"Sure," Charlotte said as she closed the door.

"What's the matter with you?" Tina said through clenched teeth. "Why are you crying?"

Jack debated whether he to tell her that Melody has died or not. If he did, his mother would know that he had disobeyed her and he would be punished for it. He hated her punishments.

"You better wipe those stupid tears away before I give you something to cry about," Tina warned and he quickly wiped his tears away. She got up and opened the door and she allowed Charlotte and come and walk in. Charlotte walked in and layed her eyes on Jack. Jack looked at her.

"Hello," Charlotte suddenly said when Tina closed the door and left the two of them there. "Are you Jack?"

Jack slowly nodded. "Who are you?"

"I am Charlotte, Melody's mother," she said as she sat down next to Jack. "Your mother called me and invited me to her party. I talked to her and she told me that you and my daughter did something inappropriate."

"Inappropriate?" Jack asked as he looked at her with a confused expression.

"Did you pressure my daughter into doing it with you?" Charlotte asked, her expression was now grave.

"I didn't her pressure into anything," Jack said, "she pressured me!" he wished he had not said that but Melody was dead and her mom couldn't do anything about it.

"So she pressured you into doing it with her?" Charlotte asked as Jack nodded, "I'm going to have to deal with that girl," she said as she got up from the couch and walked to the stairs. "Thank you Jack."

Jack sprang up from the couch. "You can't punish Melody."

"Why not?" Charlotte said as she stopped in her tracks and looked at him, "is something wrong?"

"No. Yes," he said, "I love her and..." he stopped.

"And?" Charlotte urged on.

"She's dead," Jack mumbled.

"She's what?"

"Dead. Mel died today," Jack said as he let the tears stream down.

"WHAT!" Charlotte yelled as she put a hand on her heart and staggered backwards.


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

Charlotte got a grip on the stair case and she sat down. She looked up at Jack. "You killed her?"

"What? No," Jack said as he went to comfort Melody's mother, "Chase pushed punched her and she fell off a cliff."

"Chase?" Charlotte said as she looked up to him and he nodded. She had absolutely no idea who Chase Young was. She rubbed her eyes to clear away any water that was escaping. So far there was nothing.

"I am really sorry about Melody," Jack said as he helped her to her feet. "I tried to do anything but-"

"You failed," Charlotte interrupted him. She had a little grin on her face that resembled to Melody.

Jack squinted at her. "Why do you have a scratch mark under you eye?"

Charlotte quickly put her hand on her face and felt for the scratch. "Oh," she said, "promise you won't tell this to anybody."

Jack nodded. He was always curious about other people's lives.

"My husband, Melody's father, is very abusive towards me," Charlotte said, "he used to hurt Melody a lot also."

"What did he do to her?" Jack suddenly stood up, protective for his dead girlfriend.

"I cannot say," Charlotte said as she shook away the thought, "he was mad with me today and as he slapped me his nails teared through my skin and I got the scratch in the eye."

"That's awful. Does it hurt?" he asked her.

"Right now, no," she said then she smiled at him. "If my daughter was still alive she would have been a really, really lucky girl to have a boy like you. There's something about you that's so compassionate, so mature, so...nice."

That word was a dagger through Jack's heart. 'Nice.' Melody had said that to him before and he had snapped at her. Why did he act like such a jerk to her? "You really think so?" he asked her.

"I know so," Charlotte said as she gave him another smile, which reminded Jack of Melody again.

_Wow _Jack thought _she has a lot of her mother's traits_. _Except for the hair color_.

"Well enough about my daughter," Charlotte said, "what about you?"

Jack was confused at this question. "What about me?"

"How did you feel about Melody?"

"Well...she was nice, pretty, funny, smart. She always made my day. She was my, my everything and she just made me feel special and loved and..." he stopped talking, "...she made me feel like I was special."

"You don't think you're special?" she asked him.

"Tell that to my parents. All they say is 'oh he's just a dumb child,'" he said as he crossed him arms and pouted.

Charlotte got up from the stair case and walked near Jack. She put a hand on his shoulder and it felt warm to Jack. "Jack look, everyone is special in their own way. No matter what you do or who you are, you are still a very special person."

Jack smiled and he looked at her. Those were the nicest words anyone had ever said to him. Even coming from Melody's mother.

"And I'm glad that you loved Melody and that she also loved you," Charlotte said as she gave Jack a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. He blushed. Sure he got kissed by a girl, but by a woman? Man he was charming!

"I just wish there was a way to bring Melody back," Jack said, "I just miss her so much right now."

"Oh me too," Charlotte said. "But all we have to do is live with this situation and move on. That's what I'm planning to do. You know the old saying. If you love someone, you'll let them go."

Jack just shook his head. "I just can't let her go like that. I mean she got killed and I was there. I could've done something to save her but I was such a cowards to even face those stupid jungle cats or Chase."

"You are not a coward," Charlotte said with a stern motherly voice, "you just have to learn to face your fears."

"I'll try facing them when the time is right which is not right now," Jack said.

"Well," Charlotte said as she got up from the stair case and headed for the stairs, "it was nice to meet you."

"Where are you going?" Jack asked her.

"To your mom's party but just remember I will always be in your heart," she turned around and walked.

Jack stood there, stumped. _Did she just say _I _will be in your heart_? Wow even her mom found him a sight for sore eyes. "Wait why did you say 'I?'" he asked her but she ignored him and walked out the door.


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

The noise from upstairs started to die down. _Finally _Jack thought _stupid party is over._ He had been sitting on that couch for hours, ignoring the beeping of the shen gong wu detector, or building any robots. In other words he was totally depressed. He just sat there and looked at the wall as if he was in the second grade and was punished for doing something naughty, but what could he do? He just kept staring at the wall as if it would do something interesting any minute now. His eyes were taken away from the wall as the door opened and a figure of a slim woman silhouetted at the door. It was Melody's mom.

"Hi Jack," she said as she walked down the stairs and walked near Jack. "How are you feeling right now?"

"Worse than before," he added as he looked glumly at the dirty floor. It was stained with oil when one of his Jack-bots had gone rusty.

"Sorry to hear that," she said as she sat down next to him. "Well the party was actually pretty boring," she said with a hint of teenager in his voice.

Jack looked surprised. Nobody, and I repeat, nobody thought of his parents' parties of being boring. "What?" he asked her.

"Come on, talking to people," she said, "no music, no dancing. What kind of party is this?"

"Uh a grown-up party with old people," Jack told her, "not that you are old or anything but..." he paused as he looked at Charlotte that was laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh dear, dear Jack," she said as she stifled another giggle. "I am not old, as a matter of fact, I am fifteen."

"What?"' Jack was shocked by this.

Charlotte scratched her head. "I'm going to take this off now because this wig is really itchy," she said as she grabbed a handful of hair and pulled the wig off of her head.

"Wig?" Jack said in a high-pitched voice. "HUH?" he blurted out as he looked at the blond girl sitting right before him. She was fixing her hair with her hands. She did a hair flip and turned to Jack. She had a naughty smile on her face and a shine in her eye.

"Gotcha," she said as she showed her pearly teeth at him.

"You, you," he stammered, "no it can't be!" he got up from the couch and looked at her. "How did you survive that fall?"

"I used these silly," Melody said as she showed him the Golden Tiger Claws. "I slashed through the air as I was falling and I got safely down to the ground. I just pretended to be dead so Long Haired Girly would think that I was dead."

"You're awful," he said to her, "you gave me a heart-attack and I cried in front of the Xiaolin dweebs!"

"Well what did you want me to do?" she asked him, "die for real? Yeah right. If I died, that would mean that he would have won, if I died you would have been lonely and probably taken away by another girl. You are all mine and I would do anything to get my hands on you."

"Like what?" he asked her.

"Well if a girl took you away, I would have gotten rid of her," she told him, "and by that, I mean she would have disappeared and her death would have been a mystery. No one, and I mean no one touch Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, because he belongs to me and me only."

"So you would have not shared me with anyone?" he asked her.

"Nope," Melody shook her head, "you are all mine and always will be. We will die together, we will live together, and we will rule the world together. How about this? Prince of Darkness and Princess of Fear. Together we will make the world bow down to us."

Jack thought about this. She was his first girlfriend and she was kinda cute. _Kinda? _Jack thought _are you kidding me? She's hot! NO! She's SEXY! _"I love it," he said out loud as she gave her a hug and a kiss on the lips. "You and me equals love," he said to her.

"I love that kind of math," she said as she flipped her hair in a flirty way. Jack began to kiss her on the neck, where he tasted her vanilla cupcake perfume.

"You are obsessed with that perfume," he told her.

"Do you like it?" she asked him.

"I do," he nodded and they began to kiss again. His hands made their way down to her hips and she put her hands on top of his shoulders. She bought her body close to him and heat began to rise inside of them.

"JACK!" came a voice upstairs. It was his mother, Tina.

"Oh no," Jack said as he had a look of horror in his face, "hide!" he said as he sprang from the couch and his Melody behind the couch.


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**The violence is from Randomnessgril1's idea so thank you very much again**

**Again, Jack is OOC and I know his parents are not abusive but its a fanfic**

**

* * *

**Melody was thrown at the back of the couch. She was confused at what was going on. Why was he acting so paranoid towards his mom? "What's the matter?" she asked him as his head popped out from the couch.

"She cannot see you," Jack told her, "if she did she will-"

"She will what?" a voice came from behind him. Jack froze as he recognized that voice. It was Tina. His cold-hearted mother. "Just who are you talking to?" she asked Jack, hands on her hips, as she walked closer to the boy.

"Um...uh nobody," he stuttered. He quickly got up from the couch and walked to the other side of the room. His back facing his mother.

Tina glared at him and walked up to him. "Sweetie what's the matter?" she asked as she softly put her hands on his shoulders, trying to be a motherly person.

"N-nothing," Jack answered.

"Then LOOK AT ME!" she yelled as she whirled him around and he looked at her with an expression of fear.

That noise made Melody jump from behind the couch. _No wonder he wanted me to stay back here_ she thought. She tried to stay there but whatever was happening to Jack and his mother was their business and she did not have to butt into it. All she was doing was yelling to him, which was totally typical for a mother to argue with their teenage boy. But this yelling, to Melody, was way different than normal fighting.

"You are lying to me," Tina said as she pointed an accusing finger at Jack, "and I hate it when people lie to me, especially you," she grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"I'm not lying to you," Jack said, "I would never lie to you mom."

His mother released him from the shirt. "Then how come," she slowly said, "I don't believe you!" she yelled as she backhanded him across he face causing Jack to fall on the floor. His cheek turned red.

The sound of the slap made Melody jump again from the behind the couch. She had to cover her mouth to not let the gasp out. That was horrible. How could a mother treat their child like that? It was awful! She had the urge to go there and rip his mother's throat but she felt Jack's plea saying _don't come here, stay put, I'll be fine!_

"Tina," Jack's dad said as he come downstairs, "what's going on?" He looked at Jack on the floor.

"Mr. Perfect has been lying to me," Tina said as she flung her perfect red hair behind her, "and I'm giving him what he deserves!" she said as she continued to kick Jack in the stomach. As she aimed for his stomach again she lost her footing and kicked him you-know-where. _Hard_. Jack squeezed his eyes when that happened.

"Oh well, carry on," his dad simply said. He left the basement. Melody's jaw dropped. _What an a-hole! _she thought.

"You are a repulsive boy!" Tina said as she continued to slap and kick him. "I don't understand why I decided to take you in!"

"Take me in!" Jack coughed through his tears.

"Take him in?" Melody echoed the sentence in a whisper. "What?"

"I never told you that you were adopted before because you wouldn't understand," she said as she grabbed a wrench from his table. Melody's head popped up from behind the couch and looked at the scene. Tina's arm was in midair and she was holding a wrench, aiming at Jack's back. "You know why? Because you are stupid, dumb, and PATHETIC!"

Melody leaped from the couch, "stop!" she yelled as she held out her hand. She was shaking all over and the nerve in her body told her to lash out at this woman. She tried to control her anger but she always had a hard time adjusting it. Her head hurt.

"Oh, so you did have this trash here," Tina said with a smirk on her face.

"She's not trash," Jack weakly said as he looked at Tina.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled as she bought the wrench down. However, Melody was too quick and she held Tina's arm.

"Jack get out of here," Melody told him as Jack quickly crawled away from them. Melody grabbed her hand and twisted it, making Tina bend forwards. Melody bought her knee right to Tina's stomach making her shrivel to the ground. Tina stayed there and she grabbed Melody by the ankle and pulled her down causing her to fall. When she fell, Tina got on top of her and held her hands on her wrists. Her long nails were digging into Melody's wrist causing a pink color to appear. Melody, using her feet, put them on top of Tina's stomach and she flew to the side of the wall. Melody got back on her feet.

"Tina what's going on?" her husband said as he came downstairs. Melody pulled out a gun from her strap that was attached to her thigh and shot at him. Tina screamed.

Melody pointed the gun to her.

"No don't," Tina pleaded, "I'm sorry!"

"You are not sorry," Melody said, "otherwise this crap wouldn't have happened!" she said as she shot her under the heart. Tina fell and Melody approached her. She was still breathing but was bleeding rapidly from her wound. "That's the way Jack felt throughout your abuse," Melody said as she wiped her eyes from the tears that were escaping. She felt bad for him really bad. Tina's breathing stopped and the blood stopped gushing out. In other words, she was dead.

Jack quietly got up from the corner that he was in, while watching the whole scene. He looked at his "mom." He looked at his "dad." He looked at Melody that had tears in her eyes. He approached her. Once he was close to her, lose to her face, he hurled himself right at her and gave her a squeezable hug.

"Thank you," he whispered to her.

Melody's response was squeezing him back. "What should we do with them?"

"Throw their bodies in a river!" he said excitedly. "It always works," he said, "along with the gun."

"Would people know?" she asked him.

"No you're wearing gloves, all your beautiful fingerprints are covered," he said. He went into the closet and pulled out two large bags. He dumped out its contents which consisted of robot parts and materials. He put them down and with the help of Melody, loaded the bodies into the bag.

"What if we burn them?" Melody suggested, "that way, people won't get too suspicious if they find the bodies."

"How about putting big rocks in here to let the bag sink?" Jack suggested.

"Ooh great idea," she smirked as she got some rocks from the outside and loaded them into the bag.

They carried the bag to the river where they threw it inside and it sank to the bottom, carrying the bag with it.

"How do you feel?" she asked him.

"Free," he said. Their hands slowly made their way to each other and they entangled.

"Want to take over the world?" Melody asked as she looked at him, "tomorrow?"

"That's a little quick," Jack said, "plus we barely have any shen gong wu left."

Melody smiled at him as she raised her hand, showing that she was wearing the Golden Tiger Claws, "we can accomplish anything with these," she said.

Jack smiled and he took her hand.

"Golden Tiger Claws," she sang as she slashed the air and the both of them hopped inside the portal.


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**Jack and Melody appeared into Chase's lair again. They saw the villains fighting with the Xiaolin warriors. They were fighting for the shen gong wus that the villains had stole from Jack who had stole the wu from the Xiaolin warriors.

"Here?" Jack asked as they hid behind some plants, "he's going to freaking kill you!"

"Who cares?" Melody smiled, "I'm all excited for this," she said. She slowly leaped in front of the plants and tip-toed to the water fountain where the shen gong wus were laid. She picked up the Tongue of Sai-Ping and ran back to the plants. "Wanna try?" she asked Jack as she handed him the wu.

"Um, uh German Shepherds attack Katnappe," Jack said as he talked inside of the shen gong wu. Then out of nowhere two big German Shepherd dogs ran inside Chase's lair. They were barking at Katnappe.

"AHHHHHH!" Katnappe screamed as she stopped fighting with Kimiko and ran for her life. She quickly ran up the stairs with the German Shepherd dogs right behind her. Everyone stopped fighting.

"Where did those dogs come from?" Kimiko asked as she looked around the room.

"Jack-bots attack!" Jack yelled as the Jack-bots flew right at them. The villains and the Xiaolin warriors began to try and break them to pieces but it was no use.

"Why aren't these pieces of junk breaking to pieces?" Raimundo asked as he flung on Jack-bot to the wall.

"That's because we used a protective coat on them," Melody said as she appeared from behind the plants along with Jack.

"HUH?" everyone said in unison as the looked at Melody, alive then ever.

"No," Chase said as he looked at her, "that cannot be."

"What?" Wuya asked as she had a look of confusion on her face. Either Melody was a ghost that came back to haunt them or she was reincarnated.

"You're alive?" Omi asked her.

"No, I'm a solid ghost figure," she said sarcastically. Jack couldn't help but guffaw at her sarcasm. "Geeze kid you're so dumb!"

"Hey don't call him that," Kimiko jumped in, defending her best friend.

"Was I talking to you?" Melody asked her with a slight attitude that made Kimiko reach her last nerve.

"Well at least I have a nice fashion sense and don't dress up like trash," she said as she pointed at Melody's outfit.

"For the last time," Jack said as he raised his arms in the air, "Melody is not trash!"

"Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko yelled as fire surrounded her body.

"Orb of Tornami!" Melody said as water flew out of the blue sphere and hit Kimiko. The fire died down and Kimiko was drenched in water. "Well, ya gotta love water!" She ran towards them and the fighting continued.

Jack backed away as he ran behind the plants. "Chase's tiger, lions, and panthers," he said as all of the wild cats assembled together and walked towards Jack, "I need you to get inside the group and fight the Xiaolin dweebs and the villains, but _don't_ attack Melody."

As the wild cats understood them, the leaped from behind the plants and got into an attacking mode. The fighting between the villains and the Xiaolin stopped as they looked at the wild cats.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Katnappe yelled as she continued to run away from the dogs. She leaped behind the plants. The dogs saw the lions, tigers, and panthers and with a quick whimper they ran away.

"You are crazy!" Katnappe yelled at Jack. Jack ran away from her as she ran after him. Claws raised high.

"Jack-bots attack!" Jack yelled as a couple of Jack-bots flew behind Katnappe and grabbed her by her arms.

"Hey!" she shouted as she struggled to free herself from their grasp but it was no use. The indestructible coating not only protected the Jack-bots from being destroyed but it also gave them a lot of strength.

"Wild cats, attack!" Jack said to the wild cats as they sprang in the air and attacked each and everyone of them, excluding Melody of course. Chase fought off the attacking cats but as the rounded up on him, he got too distracted that he did not notice a panther stalking behind him. The panther jumped and pinned him to the ground. Pretty soon, the wild cats pinned down the Xiaolin Warriors and the rest of the villains, excluding Katnappe that was in the clutches of a Jack-bot.

"Ha, ha!" Jack laughed triumphantly, "Melody we got 'em all!"

"And I have the best idea of what we are going to do with them," she said as she walked towards Hannibal, "but first, starting with you!" she said dangerously to him.


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**Hannibal have at her with a 'yeah-right-you-think-you-can-defeat-me?' look. "You think you can stop the might Hannibal Roy Bean?" he asked her.

Melody leaned down and looked at him, "yes I can, when you don't have this wu," he said as she took the Moby Morpher away from him, "not so powerful, are you now?" she asked him as she threw the wu at Jack. She took out the Ying-Yang yo-yo.

"No, no, no. Please no!" Hannibal pleaded. He knew what she was going to do with it.

Melody turned around and faced him, "actually, yes, yes, yes. Ying-Yang yo-yo," she said as she twirled the yo-yo on her finger. A white portal appeared and the tiger who had pinned Hannibal to the ground grabbed him by the head and flung him into the portal where he stayed there.

"Now that we got rid of villain number one," Jack said as he walked closer to Melody, "what do you think we should do with the rest of them?"

"You're going to rule the world so it's your job to think that though," she told him.

Jack nodded in agreement. "Well, well, well," he said as he went close to Wuya, "you are going to be a cheerleader. Cheering for me at my empire!"

"Your empire?" Melody asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"You know what I mean," he told her.

"No I actually don't."

"I meant _our _empire. Sorry caught up in the moment," Jack said as he petted her shoulder.

"I am not going to be your cheerleader and cheer for an imbecile," Wuya snapped.

"Don't cheer and you die!" Melody said dramatically, "a slow and painful death where people will not hear your screams as I stab you multiple times in the arm."

"Only in the arm?" Wuya asked her.

"No," Melody shook her head, "but in other places too. The stomach, the chest, the heart, the veins. In other words, Jack is gonna rule the world and I'm gonna do the dirty work."

"So in other words you're going to massacre her right?" Chase asked.

"Her and maybe you," Melody said. "No, definitely you."

"Is she a sight for sore eyes now?" Raimundo asked Clay.

"Well I got my cheerleader," Jack said, "the losers are going to be my prisoners along with the rest of the monks in that Loser Temple."

"The shen gong wus are going to be put away safely so no one has any access to them," Melody said.

"Let me guess," Kimiko said, "is your combination going to be 1, 2, 3?"

"Not telling you," Jack told her.

"If I had a word combination it would most likely be 'Jack Spicer is Hot," Melody proudly said.

Everyone in the room groaned. "Will you please get a death?" Omi told her.

"It's get a life," Raimundo corrected him, "but getting a death is not that bad either."

Jack walked around the room, "you know, Chase's lair is not that bad. You know if we throw a different color and move a few things it can officially be my lair," he said.

"I already built you one," Melody said.

Jack looked at her. Surprised and flattered. "You did?"

"Yeah I thought that if I ever meet you, which I did, and since you have planned doing world domination since forever, I thought why not?" Melody explained.

"Oh thank you," Jack said as he hugged her.

"Somebody gouge my eyes out I think I might throw up," Raimundo said.

"Also as a good surprise I have built some huge robots that not even _he _can defeat," she said as she pointed at Chase, "or them," she pointed to the Xiaolin warriors.

"Where are they?" Jack asked her.

"Well they're at your new lair, waiting for you and _them_," she said. She approached Katnappe, "I think we should make her be our maid."

"I'm not going to be your maid," Katnappe refused.

"And if she refuses then we'll let the dogs out on her," Melody said.

Jack was getting really, really excited about this whole plan. "Yeah and we can have the Xiaolin losers playing with my wild cats."

"Your wild cats?" Chase asked.

"And we can have him be in a trap without a shirt and pants and having his belly painted yellow," Melody said.

"I LOVE IT!" Jack yelled. "Show me to my new evil lair," he said as he gathered the shen gong wus and the Jack-bots, along with the lions, tigers, and panthers, with the Xiaolin warriors, and the rest of the villains.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter was not my strongest one. In other words, I did not like it that much. I think it was a 1 on a scale from 1-10. So I'll let ya'll decide. Anyway thank you to all of your reviews! **


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**wikipedia used for the shen gong wus**

**Jack's quote I got that from the episode the 'Black Vipers'  
**

**

* * *

**Jack let out a whistle as he looked inside his evil lair that Melody had built just for him. It was big! There were dungeons that were already filled with the Xiaolin professors and Master Fung. They were wearing prisoner robes.

"Throw them in there," Melody directed to the tigers that were carrying the monks. The tigers threw them there. "Sun Chi Lantern," she said as the shen gong wu shined a yellow color. The chi from the four Xiaolin warriors flowed out of them and it went inside the lantern. "I took your chis and try to get 'em back." She laughed as she turned her back on them and walked away.

"Wudia Star Wind!" Raimundo yelled as he tried to call his element but the wind did not flow through them. It was useless. "Nothing," he said.

Kimiko approached the bars of the prison, "we have to find a way to get out of here. We cannot let Jack rule the world! Or her!"

"What do you reckon we should do Master Fung?" Clay asked Master Fung who was meditating by a nearby corner.

"Use your instincts," he simply said.

Raimundo turned around and gave his fellow friends a weird look. "If only we had them," he said as he sat down on the floor.

* * *

"Strip them!" Jack commanded to the huge robots that Melody had built for him. The stripped Wuya and Chase out of their clothes. They put Chase in a trap where his arms and legs were caught. Wuya was put into a cheer leading costume and her arms were hanged on a wall. Tubbimura was put into a teeny tiny prison while Vlad was put into a Scottish kilt and he had to wear heavy bagpipes on his neck. "You," Jack said as he pointed at Katnappe, "get me some pudding!"

Katnappe gave his a sassy glare.

"Do it," Melody said as she approached her, holding a dog that was foaming out of his mouth. Katnappe ran away to finish the errand.

"I have never felt so powerful!" Jack said as he grew excited by the minute, "I guess this makes me queen!"

Everyone raised their heads and looked at him. Melody couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"You just said 'queen,'" Melody laughed.

"King," he corrected himself. "And I have you by my side," he said as he pulled her towards him. The two of them walked to the throne. Jack sat down, "whoa!" he said. He never felt like this before. Powerful, respected. He felt like he owned the world, which he did by the way, right here, right now.

"Now I get what its like to be powerful," Melody said as she sat down next to him, "feels great."

* * *

Down at the prison, Omi was staying upside-down on his head, while Clay was sitting cross-legged on the floor, Raimundo leaning against the wall, and Kimiko pacing back and forth.

"I got it," she suddenly said as she snapped her fingers and got their attention, "when they're gone, I'll try to slither out of the prison bars and get the Sun Chi Lantern," she said as she waited for her friends' approval.

"Wouldn't that be too risky?" Raimundo said with a concerned voice.

"Please I've handle Jack before, actually we all have, but it's the only plan we've got," she said, "and also I'm the only one that can get through the bars."

"Why not me?" Omi asked.

Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay stayed silent.

"I think we should release a mouse on that big cheddar-headed loser," Jack's voice suddenly came to Omi. Including Melody's laugh.

"Oh," Omi said sadly, "that's why."

"Dude you're not a big cheddar-headed loser," Raimundo said, "your head is just big," he said as he smiled at him.

Omi crossed his arms and looked at him, "doesn't make me feel any better!"

"Sorry," Raimundo apologized.

Kimiko saw Melody and Jack get up from their throne and go around the lair. Kimiko put her arm out of the bars and she suddenly put her head through and her whole body. She was out of there in no time. She saw the shimmering shen gong wu on top of Melody's throne. She quickly climbed the stairs and got a hold of the wu.

"Hey! Stop her!" Jack's voice came as he commanded the robots to go and stop Kimiko. The robots charged at her but Kimiko dodged their attacks. They suddenly attacked her with a blue beam and she dodged it but was hit a little bit on the leg. She fell on the floor.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo yelled.

"Crush her!" came Melody's voice.

The robot raised its foot and was ready to crush Kimiko.

"Not so fast!" Kimiko shouted as she held up her finger.

"Whatever just crush her!" Melody interrupted.

The robot bought its foot down but Kimiko got a hold of it and using her upper-body strength she made the robot topple on the floor. Melody ran to get the Sun-Chi Lantern but she and Kimiko grabbed it at the same time causing the object to shine.

"Melody, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown," Kimiko challenged her.


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or the doll 'Barbie'  
**

~AmuletSpade: Hey there! I'm not sure if you have an account in fanfiction so this is just a note for you if you're reading this chapter. Thank you very much for your review! And I'll try to keep the characters in character, but overall thanks for your review.

* * *

"A showdown eh?" Melody said, "why not? I'd like to kick some Xiaolin butt."

"And I'd like to see some cat fight," Jack said as he looked at the two girls.

Kimiko shook her head at Jack's remark while Melody turned her head and smiled at him. Hinting that she was seriously going to win the showdown and let the robots squash Kimiko like a bug.

"The game is 'Hide and Seek,'" Kimiko said, "first one to find the wu in a jungle forest wins. Also, if I win you are going to set my friends free and not rule the world with Jack."

"Wait, wait, wait," Melody said, "we're going to find the wu in a jungle? This should be easy and if I win, you and your pathetic posse will bow down to us."

"Fine," she said, "let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" Kimiko yelled as the setting changed from Jack's lair to a jungle. The monks and the warriors were still in a cage but the bars were made out of bones. The robots were still there and so were the other villains too.

"Gong Yin Tampia!" only Kimiko said it as she jumped in the air. Melody tried to move but she felt like her feet were rooted to the ground.

"What the-?" she said as she looked down. She saw that she was in a puddle of quicksand. She used all of her strength to grab onto a branch. When she did the branch flung and she was out of the quicksand. She fell on her butt to the grassy ground. She quickly got up and ran after Kimiko.

Kimiko was running as quickly as she could. She flipped through branches to see if the wu was there, she punched some tree barks to see if the wu was hiding in any of the leaves and she looked under rocks, underwater, and behind the bushes. So far, she found nothing. She suddenly felt a tug on her red bow that was attached to her blue armor and was flung back to the ground. She heard Melody's nasty cackle as she ran ahead of her. Kimiko got up from the ground, jumped in the air, did a back-flip and landed on the ground. Melody tripped on her foot and fell to the ground. Kimiko leaped up and ran as quickly as possible.

"She wants to play hard?" Melody said, "then I'll do what Jack usually does; cheat," she said as she took out the Tongue of Sai-Ping from her new evil robe and put it near her mouth. "Monkeys, grab her!" she said.

As Kimiko was running, she felt a tug on both arms and she was lifted off the ground. She looked up and saw some monkeys chattering wildly and they threw her around like she was a ball. "Hey!" she said to Melody, "you cheated. We didn't wager and shen gong wus."

"Hey when there are hard times in life, then cheat," Melody said as she ran as quickly as possible.

"Come on Kimiko!" came Raimund voice as him and his other friends cheered her on. "You can beat her! You can beat that...that...Jack-obsessed-bobble-headed-Barbie-girl!"

"She's my Barbie girl," Jack proudly said, "and she's going to win! Come on Melody! You can do it baby!"

Kimiko grunted as she kicked a monkey in the chin and he was hurled into the air. She punched and kicked to free herself from their furry grasp. When she did she jumped from branch to branch. When she spotted Melody she grabbed onto a green vine that was hanging from a nearby branch and using as a whip she hurled it towards Melody, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards her. She quickly tied up Melody's arms and and ankles with the vine and she continued to run.

"NO!" Jack yelled as he saw his girlfriend entangled in the vine.

Melody used her strength to break free. She was pretty strong but to her surprise the vine was stronger than her. She used a different method. Using her sharp long nails, that she always polished by the way, red colored nails, she used it as a saw to break a vine. It took her about half an hour to get out of the entangles mess. She looked around her. They were still in the showdown.

_Man this is a very tough showdown _she said as she continued to run. As she was running she tripped on a rock. She saw the rock to a little back and forth motion and when she looked down at the rock, the shen gong wu was there! She quickly grabbed it. Melody won and Kimiko lost.

"No!" Kimiko's friends said as their morale suddenly shattered.

"YEAH!" Jack yelled as he jumped in the air like a little girl.

The showdown ended and Kimiko was back on the ground.

"Crush her!" Melody ordered the robot.

The robot raised its foot. Kimiko flinched as she closed her eyes and turned her head in the other direction. She heard her friends scream 'no!'


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**This is kind of like the episode of 'Time After Time part 1' where Omi goes to the future and everything is messed up.  
**

**

* * *

**

Kimiko closed her eyes and flinched as she knew what was coming to her. She was going to die and she was going to miss her friends and her boyfriend.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo yelled as he reached out of the prison bars as if he could reach out and grab her, "no!"

Omi and Clay looked away from her. They couldn't stand seeing their friend getting squashed like a bug.

The robot bought his foot down.

"Stop!" came Melody's stern voice. The robot halted and Kimiko was inches away of being squashed. Melody walked up to Kimiko and held out her hand. Kimiko didn't know what to do. "Go ahead, I won't bite," she said. Kimiko grabbed her hand and Melody pulled her out of the robot's foot.

"What did you do that for?" Jack asked her. He was one hundred percent surprised at her. Yeah she was about to kill Kimiko but she didn't! What was this?

Melody turned around and faced him, "I may like you and I may be evil if I am with you but I'm not a murder," she said. "And I won't allow you to do something like that."

"I wasn't going to do anything like that," Jack snapped.

"Don't you snap at me," Melody said, "I know you Jack. I know that you would get rid of something meaning that you would get rid of these losers."

"What if I was?" Jack said in a sassy tone of voice.

"Then I would stop you," she said. "Because I am not a murder."

"You killed two people that I thought were my parents!" Jack reminded her as he flung out an arm pointing to the left. "Is that considered murder?"

"Whatever they were hurting you," Melody told him, "I had to do it! I cannot let people hurt you."

"Well they hurt me," Jack said as he pointed at the Xiaolin warriors.

"They only hurt you because its for your own good," Melody said, "the stop you because they are also trying to show you that good will always beat evil." She looked at Kimiko that was looking at the two of them who were fighting, "go ahead take your chi, stop us."

Kimiko didn't know whether this was a trap or whether Melody was being sincere. "Sun-Chi Lantern" she said as her chi went back to her. She went to her friends and they put their hands on the wu calling its name. Pretty soon their chi went to them.

"Now lets kick some back!" Omi said.

"Kick some butt," Raimundo corrected him.

"That too!" Omi said.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" Clay said as he punched the stone bars with his hand and they shattered to the floor. Raimundo, Omi, and Clay jumped out of the prison and got into a fighting position.

"Are we going to play or what?" Raimundo asked as he waited for either one of them to attack.

"No," Melody simply answered.

"Then this should be a piece of pie," Omi said.

"Cake," Raimundo corrected.

"All of the desserts in the world," Omi said as he jumped up in the air. "Shimo staff!" he yelled as his elemental weapon was activated and it turned into a long staff with spikes coming out if it. He launched the staff at one of the robots. The robot got hit with it and fell on the ground.

"Blade of the Nebual!" Raimundo said as he twirled the sword into the air, creating a tornado where the robots were sucked inside and they came out to the other side in teeny, tiny little pieces.

"Arrow Sparrow," Kimiko reached into her bag and threw the sparrow-like weapon at the robots, bursting them into fire.

"Big Bang Meteorang," Clay said as he hurled his weapon at the robots. It whirled into the air, tripping Katnappe as she coming back with Jack's pudding and also taking out three robots. All of the robots were turned into piles of junk.

"Finally you came back with my pudding," Jack said to Katnappe as he reached for the dessert. Katnappe got up from the ground and started to scratch the heck out of him.

"HEY!" Melody said as she grabbed Katnappe by the arms and hurled her to the other side of the wall where she landed with a thud. "No touching him!"

Katnappe leaped into the air and gave Melody a scratch on the face. "That's for making me be your maid."

"I can make you be whatever I want," Melody said as she grabbed her arm and flung her to the other side of the wall. Then she found herself to the ground.

"Wudai Star Wind!" Raimundo said as he used his element and lifted Melody off of the ground. She slammed to a wall.

As she recovered she saw that Chase's wild cats were coming towards Jack, somehow Chase and Wuya had managed to escape. Oh well! She got up from the ground, dodged Raimundo, and leaped in front of Jack.

"You have to go through me if you want to hurt him," she said.

"Then it should be easy," Wuya said as Chase snapped his fingers and the wild cats unleashed themselves at her.

"Jack leave!" Melody said.

"What?" Jack asked her.

"Leave, just listen to me! Go!" she yelled. Jack obeyed and he ran away from the lair.

"She's getting killed!" Kimiko shouted. The Xiaolin Warriors leaped into action as they tried to pull the tigers away from Melody.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" Omi said as water flew out of his hands, hitting the wild cats. The wild cats, hating the water, ran away.

"Wudai Mars Fire," Kimiko said as fire crackled from her hands and she flung them at Wuya and Chase who they both dodged.

"Let's get out of here!" Katnappe said as she, Vlad, and Tubbimura (yes, both of them managed to escape) as they ran out of the lair.

The Xiaolin Warriors were throwing their elements everywhere as they tried to hit both Chase and Wuya. Clay grabbed Melody and threw her in a corner of the wall so she could not get hit.

"Ow!" she said as she landed on her injured arm.

"Sorry about that miss," he said. Wuya tripped him. She dodged Omi's attack all of a sudden.

"Sand of the Storm!" Raimundo said as he grabbed the shen gong wu and created a tornado. The strong wind went around the lair and it hit some of the rocks that were supporting the roof top of the lair. When one of the rocks fell, a huge rumbling took place.

"Huh?" everyone said as they stopped fighting. Suddenly, rocks began to fall. The Warriors ran as quickly as they could along with Chase and Wuya.

"Wait what about her?" Clay said as they turned back and looked at Melody that was leaning against the wall.

"GO!" Melody yelled as she motioned with her hand, telling them to move it or they were going to be flattened into pancakes real soon. The Xiaolin warriors took the shen gong wu bag and obeyed Melody as they ran out as quickly as possible. Once they got out the whole lair shattered, creating a smoke. When the smoke cleared, the lair was nothing but in bits of tiny little rocks.

"No!" Jack yelled as he looked at what had happened.

"Sad about your lair Jack Spicer?" Omi asked him.

Jack put his hands on his head. _There is no way she could have survived that_ he thought as he looked at the mess. "Dead," he said.

"What?" the warriors asked.

"Dead!" he yelled, "she's DEAD!" he put his hands on his face.


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**Omi put his hand on Jack's shoulder. He was trembling terribly.

"I can't help but feel that we're responsible for this," Clay suddenly broke the silence.

Jack wiped his eyes furiously leaving a red mark on his eyes. "You _are _responsible!" he yelled at them. "If you four idiots did something then she would have been alive!"

"She told us to leave," Raimundo said.

"Whatever," Jack said, "it doesn't make you be hero to just leave someone and face death when they tell you to leave," he said as he turned around and walked away from them. _Idiots _he thought _they're the good guys! Why didn't they do anything?_

* * *

He opened the door of his house and slammed it shut. Silence. There was absolute silence. His "parents" were finally dead, thanks to Melody, so he could do whatever he wanted. He would have turned the whole house upside-down, literally, but he wouldn't have enjoyed it. He was missing her. He was missing her badly. He had no one to fight with, no one to kiss, no one to hug, and more importantly, no one to talk to. He felt lonely than ever. A drop of water landed on the clean floor. He looked down and frantically grabbed a washcloth to clean it.

"You pathetic little piece of trash!" Tina said as she walked into the kitchen and walked towards Jack.

"No! I'm sorry!" Jack yelled as he crawled into a corner of the wall. He gathered his knees towards his chest and hid his face in them to avoid any stings from her incoming slaps. He saw her raise her hand. As she was about to bring it down to him, she disappeared. Jack looked around and saw that he was again, alone. He slowly got up, hanging on the wall for support. He was safe, but he felt scared. Because one, it was dark and he was afraid of the dark, two, he felt alone, and three, he saw an apparition of his "mom." He shook his head and decided to go outside to clear out some thoughts from his head.

_Where should I go now? _he asked himself. As he was walking down a street, he saw a flier that said: _Party at the Moon Light Cafe. Bring your lover, or just come in solo to get some lovers. Free admission. Drinks $5._

Jack put his hand in his pocket and saw that he had a boat load of money. _Why not? _he thought, _it would clear my head. _He kept on walking until he spotted the cafe. He saw blue lights swarming around the cafe and music was blaring out. He walked inside the cafe. Once he walked inside he saw multi-colored lights, loud music, and people dancing. _Inappropriately. _Jack spied at some couches that were around and he went and sat on one of them. He put his head in his hands and thought about Melody.

"Hey," a voice suddenly came to him. Jack looked up and saw a girl. She had black hair with full bangs, her hair was into a ponytail, and she was wearing black leather pants, with a black shirt that had a skull on it, a leather jacket, and black high-heeled shoes. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"No," Jack said.

"I'm Marilyn by the way," she said as she gave him a smile, revealing her pearly white teeth, reminding him of Melody, "but you can call me Gothica," she said.

"Jack Spicer," Jack said.

"Why are you so down?" Merilyn asked him.

"I lost my girlfriend," he miserably said.

"She broke up with you or you broke up with her?" Marilyn asked.

"No!" Jack snapped. He hated when people asked him that. "She died!"

Marilyn put a hand in her mouth, "I'm so sorry! How did she die?"

"She was crushed," he said. He didn't want to think about her body being crushed to a gazillion pieces but he already got the mental picture in his head.

"Stuff happens," Marilyn said as she shrugged, "do you want to take a shot?"

"At what?" he asked her.

"Something to drink," she told him.

"Fine, my parents won't catch me in the act," Jack said as he followed Marilyn to the bar.

"Two tequilas," she said as she laid down a bill on the bar table. The bartender took it and went to make their drinks. "You're underage right?"

"Fifteen," Jack said.

"Big whoop," Marilyn laughed, "I'm fifteen also."

The bartender gave them their drinks and Marylin took them. They made their way to the couch.

"Won't he find out that we are underage?" Jack asked her.

"People here are stupid they won't care," she said as she gulped down the tequila in one gulp. "Whoo! That's good."

_Why not? _Jack thought as he also drank the tequila.

"I'm going to go and get three more," Marilyn said as she got up and went to the bar. Jack looked after her. She was beautiful, good body, fun to be around, happy, and she also reminded him of Melody. That made him sad.

"Drink these!" Marilyn said as she got back to the couch. They drank them.

Jack's head was feeling really, really woozy. His vision was also getting a bit too blurry. Before he knew it, he felt his head being grabbed and his lips crashing with someone else. His vision suddenly cleared and he saw that he was kissing Marylin. After a few seconds he was deep into the kiss and he put his hands on her hips as she moved her body towards him.

"Jack?" he heard his name. He moved his face from Marilyn and saw someone standing there. It was Melody!

_Oh God_ he thought. He was in deep trouble.


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**The quote that Melody says was an idea that Randomnessgirl1 gave me. Thank you! So I'll put a ***

**~death cannot stop**** true love! It can only delay it for a while! - The Princess Bride Wesley**

**

* * *

**Melody glared at them. She turned on her heel and marched outside. She seemed to be walking a little bit tipsy-ish.

"Melody wait," Jack said as he sprang up from the couch and ran to her. He grabbed her by the arm but to his surprise she pulled away.

"Jerk!" she yelled.

"I though you were dead," he said.

"Yeah well," Melody said, "by now you should know that I have my ways of coming out alive!"

Jack was so confused, "how did you manage?" he asked her.

"Golden Tiger Claws stupid," she said. "And I thought I was going to find you at home but no you're out here with your hands on some tramp and...did you drink?"

Jack quickly covered his mouth, "no."

"Liar," she said, "even if I died, *death cannot stop true love. It can only delay it for a while," she said.

"Look I'm really, really sorry," Jack said, "but she kissed me first."

Melody raised one eyebrow. "oh yeah she did," she said sarcastically, "and you totally stopped her. Yay! What do you think you did you nut? You were melting into her kiss."

Jack was speechless. He said that he was sorry and she wasn't accepting his apology. What else was he supposed to do? Buy her a trillion roes?

"And no, a trillion roses will not tempt me," she said as if she was reading his thoughts. "I never want to see you again. You're the last person I want to be with," she said as her voice broke and she walked away from him.

Jack stood there. Hurt.

"Is she gone?" Marilyn asked as she walked towards Jack, "good. Now we can get back."

"Just stay away from me," Jack snapped at her. She jumped a foot back, "this is all of your fault. I lost my girlfriend, thank to you."

"Well I didn't know that she was dead," Marilyn said in a girly-tone of voice.

Jack shook his head and left the club. Marilyn looked at the floor and saw a piece of paper that fell out of Jack's pocket. She picked it up and looked at it.

"Address eh?" she said, "I've always known where you lived," she chuckled as she ripped the paper in half, threw it in the trash and went to find Jack.

* * *

**Short but I want to keep it a surprise.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**Or the song Bad Romance  
**

**

* * *

**Jack walked back to his house again. He still had the feeling of scared and loneliness. He decided to retreat into his basement and work on building some of his Jack-bots. He walked downstairs into the basement and got to work.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" the alarm scared him so much that he jumped three feet in the air. Jack looked at his basement door and saw a silhouette of a girl.

"Remember moi?" the girl said as she cat walked into the door. It was Marilyn.

"What do you want Marilyn?" Jack asked when she walked into his lair.

Marilyn cat walked close to him. She put a hand on his shoulder and touched the collar of his evil suit. "It's Gothica sugar lips," she said in a very seductive voice. It sounded completely like Melody's. She used to call him 'sugar lips' also.

"Whatever," he said as he grabbed a wrench. "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting," she said as she walked to the other side.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"You."

Jack stopped fidgeting with his robots. How many girls wanted him? "What?" he asked her.

"You," she repeated, "I want you."

"I told you to stay away from me," he said.

"That won't be easy, you can't get rid of me," she said in a flirty voice as she twirled her hair in her finger and batted her eyelashes. "I'm impossible to get rid of."

"Well my girlfriend broke up with me and I don't need anyone else in my life," he said.

Marilyn laughed, "your girlfriend did not break up with you?"

Jack looked at her. "What are you talking about? You were there!" He stopped talking and he saw a strand of blond hair coming out of the black hair. "What the-?" he said.

Marilyn let out a sigh. "Melodies get in here," he ordered as she snapped her fingers three times.

Suddenly Jack's lair was filled with eight Melodies.

"What?" Jack asked. He thought he was going to faint.

The black-headed girl took off her wig and let her blond hair loose. "I'm back."

"How...what...STOP DOING THAT!" Jack yelled at her. "This has been like hundredth time! First you were you, then you were Maggie, then you were Charlotte, and now you're Marilyn? How many disguises do you have to go through?" he asked as he put his hands on his head. He was about to scream at her again.

"I'm going to keep doing that until I get what I want and to drive you nuts," Melody giggled."Want to know how I escaped?"

Jack nodded. Of course he wanted to know.

"Golden Tiger Claws and the Ring of the Nine Dragons," she smiled at him, "simple."

"Here's my other question," Jack said, "what do you want the most?"

Melody rolled her eyes and grabbed Jack by the collar. "It's simple. You know that I want you and you know that I need you!"

Jack smiled when she said that. He was feeling loved again."Me too."

"We were taking over the world for only four hours, how about we start again?" she asked him.

Jack smiled at her indicating a 'yes.' He kissed her and they both melted into each others kisses.

"Oh Jack," Melody moaned.

"Oh Mel," Jack moaned calling her by her nickname that he had given her. He dug his hands into her hair and she put her hands around his back. They kept kissing as if their lips were glued together.

After a few, they stopped. They looked outside the window and looked at the moonlight.

"How about we rule the world tomorrow? For real this time," Jack said.

"I'd like that," Melody said.

Jack looked at her and smiled. He raised the palm of his hand and Melody put her hand on it. They entwined their fingers together. Tomorrow they were going to rule!

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
